


Qué maldita es la naturaleza

by WhiteAremis32



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteAremis32/pseuds/WhiteAremis32
Summary: Omegaverse - Nuevo universo de las tortugas ninja donde la sociedad se dividen en tres clases...Los alphas los más importantes y "poderosos" de la jerarquía, después los beta que son los comunes y los omega, de los cuales son los últimos en la jerarquía - quienes son apreciados y valorados por ser escazos.Una tortuga omega que no acepta su naturaleza podrá sobre llevar su vida normal a pesar de sus bajos institnos???
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Splinter no dejaba de meditar con respecto al comportamiento de sus pequeñas tortugas, no entendía el porqué de su extraña actitud. Pero Splinter sabía muy bien que él tenía a 2 alphas, 1 beta y 1 omega, pero su jerarquía no estaba del todo bien definida, pero... ¿por qué?

Últimamente Splinter se había percatado del comportamiento extraño en sus hijos, primeramente el omega se contraponía con el alpha mayor, Splinter sabía perfectamente que solos dos alphas hacían una disputa o se retaban a muerte, nunca en todo su vida había visto que un omega lo hiciese con un alpha, y también por el otro lado que él le seguía el juego..., era de esperarse que lo hiciera. Ahora bien, el beta no era problema pues, nunca cuestionaba a alguien para meterse en problemas, al menos que estuviera dando su opinión o algo por el estilo, solamente miraba como sus hermanos - el alpha y el omega - peleaban o discutían, también que el otro alpha que quedaba se comportaba como todo un beta, sin protestar ni hacer una disputa.

Acaso.... ¿la naturaleza había sido tan cruel en no darles sus respectivas características a cada uno o era por qué apenas eran unos niños y no sabían el puesto de su jerarquía? Splinter aún no lo entendía pero en cuanto crecieran se daría cuenta de lo que verdaderamente eran.

Cuando sus pequeños cumplieron 15 años de edad, el omega comenzó a presentar sus respectivas características, entonces la naturaleza no se equivocó, Splinter estaba más que aliviado.

Un día antes de que sus hijos salieran por primera vez a la superficie, el único omega se acercó temeroso hacia su padre. Splinter se encontraba en el dojo meditando como de costumbre.

\- Sensei - dijo con voz temerosa asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre hijo mío? - Splinter frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su posición de meditación

\- Bueno pues... últimamente me he sentido algo... algo raro - desviaba la mirada algo avergonzado por lo que le ocurria

\- ¿Raro en qué forma? - volvió a preguntar ya que no entendía lo que le quería decir

\- Bueno... siento sensaciones extrañas cuando... estoy con mis hermanos, más cuando estoy con mis tontos hermanos alpha - masculló esa última palabra - hay veces que no me dejan de seguir y se siente... raro - se quejaba

\- Ya veo de que se trata, estás entrando en tu etapa de celo

\- ¿Qué es eso de la etapa de celo? - frunció el ceño sin entender

\- Es cuando un omega quiere tener relaciones íntimas, sabes a qué me refiero? - El omega no dijo nada, estaba más que sonrojado nunca creyó que su naturaleza sería... esa

\- ¡Yo no quiero que me hagan eso! - exclamó renegando aun con las mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón acelerado de solo pensar eso

\- Quizás tu no, pero tu subconsciente si lo desea, ahora sígueme, te ayudare con tu problema - padre e hijo fueron al laboratorio de Donnie, ambos entraron, Splinter hablo con su hijo científico él le pidió que hiciera unas pastillas especiales para su omega. Donni no comprendió para que eran esas dichosas pastillas, pero aun así lo hizo ya que Splinter le había entregado una receta con dichos ingredientes para poder hacerlas. Horas después en la noche, Donatello ya los tenía hechos, Splinter agradeció el favor a su hijo después tomo las pastillas para después entregárselo a su omega

\- Estos supresores te ayudaran a calmar esas sensaciones que te molestan - dijo Splinter dándoselas en sus manos

\- Gracias, Maestro Splinter - acto seguido se las tomo, al principio hizo una mueca de disgusto por el mal sabor que contenían, luego se fue a su habitación para descansar un poco de sus instintos incontrolables y a partir de esa noche ya no hubo más problemas con esas sensaciones extrañas que lo molestaban.


	2. 2

En el bosque

Las cuatro tortugas se encontraban entrenando fuera de la casa de Abril, claramente se estaban preparando para algún día regresar a New York y detener la amenaza kraang.

Los hermanos entrenaban sin parar, hasta que después de una hora dejaron de entrenar.

\- Oye, vas mejorando con tu pierna – comentó Raphael acercándose a Leo

\- Lo sé, gracias al entrenamiento – dijo Leo chocando las manos con él

\- Si qu... - Raph repentinamente dejo de hablar ya que sintió como un calor se a galopó abruptamente en sus mejillas, después miró como su mano tocaba la de Leo y rápidamente la separo de él.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – inquirió Leo frunciendo el ceño y mirando la reacción de su hermano

\- No, claro que no, yo... estoy algo cansado por el entrenamiento, iré a... mi cuarto... a descansar un poco – de inmediato se fue corriendo hacia su habitación a buscar sus supresores, pues su celo nuevamente comenzaba.

Mientras tanto aun en el bosque

\- ¿Alguien sabe que le ocurre a Raph? – preguntó Leo regresando a ver a sus dos hermanos restantes.

\- No tengo la menor idea – dijo Donatello frunciendo el ceño y encogiéndose de hombros

\- O... puede que este molesto contigo – intervino Mikey

\- ¿Molesto? ¿Conmigo? Y ahora qué fue lo que hice yo – dijo confundido Leo

\- Yo solo decía, si tanto tienes curiosidad pregúntale a él – dijo Mikey nuevamente

\- De acuerdo... - dijo dudoso el líder colocando un par de dedos sobre su mentón de una forma pensativa.

Luego de eso Donnie se agacho un poco para estar a la altura de Mikey y así los dos besarse, Leo miró de reojo lo que sus dos hermanos menores hacían y a tal acto se sorprendió.

\- ¿Cuándo..., desde..., ustedes dos? – balbuceo un poco – j j j ¿desde cuándo son novios? – preguntó nuevamente

\- Desde hace dos meses – se apresuró a decir Mikey

\- Y por qué no lo dijeron – 

\- Creímos que no era de importancia decirle a "todo el mundo" sobre esto – menciono el esbelto

\- Bueno en eso tienen razón, no es de nuestra incumbencia saber que pasa en la vida de cada uno

\- Además no te hagas el que no – hablo nuevamente Donnie – tu desde hace tiempo quieres con el único omega de nosotros

\- 0///0 y-yo?

\- Sip

\- Bueno... no lo voy a negar pero, no quiero ser uno de esos alphas que a la fuerza quieren un omega, literalmente violarlo en su etapa de celo, por eso todos estos meses he estado meditando para controlarme y resulta que ha funcionado

\- Y por qué no ayudas a Raph con sus instintos? – preguntó Mikey

\- Lo ayudaría pero se necesita extrema paciencia y Raph no lo tiene

\- Buen punto – concluyó Mikey

\- Mikey, ¿me ayudarías con algunas cosas en el laboratorio? – preguntó Donnie añadiendo una sonrisa

\- Por supuesto ^^

\- Okey chicos, no quiero saber lo que harán así que mejor iré a descansar un poco – Leo se encamino a la casa de Abril para poder descansar

Mientras tanto con Raph. La tortuga temperamental se encontraba buscando en cada lado y en cada rincón sus benditos supresores.

\- ¡No están, no están! – exclamó molesto y frustrado – le pediré a Donnie que me haga unos nuevos – salió de su cuarto, bajo por las escaleras para luego llegar a la sala y toparse con...

\- ¡Leo! – gritó - ¿Qu-qué haces aquí? – dijo nervioso

\- Obviamente vengo a descansar... sniff... sniff – comenzó a olfatear, lo que alarmo un poco al temperamental, éste se alejó de él para salir de la casa, cuando salió no vio a Donnie así que rápidamente se dirigió al laboratorio, él entro de inmediato.

\- ¡Donnie! – exclamó al entrar abruptamente - ... y Mikey – dijo al verlo

\- ¿Qué pasa Raph? – indago el esbelto

\- Mis supresores se perdieron y necesito unos nuevos

\- Raph... te vas a molestar conmigo pero... aquí no hay los ingredientes necesarios para hacerlos, obviamente estamos en el bosque y dudo mucho encontrarlos

\- ¿¡Qué!? eso es imposible... yo lo...

\- ¿Qué son los supresores Donnie? – interrumpió Mikey inocentemente

\- Son pastillas para... calmar ciertas cosas, solo los usan los omegas

\- ... ok...

\- Raph y por qué esta vez mejor te dejas llevar por tus instintos, ya que ahora solo tendrás que protegerte de un alpha

\- Creí que entre nosotros había dos alphas, que son Mikey y Leo

\- Si pero Mikey está conmigo y ahora es de Leo quien debes de estar alerta..., dudo mucho que Leo se contenga ya que no hay competencia

\- ¿¡CON QUE AHORA SOY UN TROFEO A GANAR!?

\- No quise decir eso, solamente estaba diciendo metafóricamente, obviamente le puedes pedir el favor a Leo para que te calmes je je je

\- NO, no quiero, odio ser un OMEGA, odio mi naturaleza y mis bajos instintos

\- ¿Por qué dices bajos instintos? – preguntó Mikey otra vez con el ceño fruncido

\- Porque si me dejo llevar por mis tontos instintos de omega – masculló – siempre estaré detrás de un alpha - Donnie se atrevió a hablar

\- Pero no es del todo malo, ya que así te podrás librar de tus molestas sensaciones

\- Grr! AUN ASÍ NO QUIERO! – refunfuñó, y molesto salió del laboratorio. Raphael nuevamente se dirigió a la casa de Abril, él se preguntaba si debía estar casi todo el mes encerrado en su habitación o... tratar de superarlo estando presente ante todos los demás. Él eligió la segunda opción, Raph no se dejaría intimidar por sus instintos.

Raphael se quedó a jugar videojuegos con Casey para tratar de no persuadirse con aquello que lo molestaba.

\- ¡Chicos, ya está la comida! – llamó Abril llevando un plato a la mesa – Raph, puedes decirle a tus hermanos que ya está la comida?

\- Claro – se levantó apara ir a avisarles

\- Pelirroja, cocinas delicioso – dijo Casey con la boca llena

\- Je je je gracias –se ruborizo

Tiempo después llegaron las tortugas para que todos comieran, luego de que terminarán la comida, Casey beso tiernamente a Abril, para Raphael era lo que menos quería ver, amor, amor por todos lados, ahora faltaba que él lo practicará. Como el temperamental ya estaba harto de que sus hermanos y sus amigos se demostraran amor, prefirió ir a su habitación a esperar que la noche llegará y pudiera dormir.


	3. 3

La noche llegó después de la tan larga espera, Raphael se recostó sobre su cama para poder dormir y para que también sus días de celo terminaran lo antes posible.

Después de horas y horas intentando dormir al fin encontró la posición correcta para que pudiera descansar, Raph comenzó a cerrar sus pesados parpados, cuando de repente él escuchó unos extraños ruidos provenientes del techo, similares a unos pasos, éste se levantó de la cama, tomo sus sai y luego abrió la ventana para después salir con sigilo.

Raphael llegó hasta el techo, luego a lo lejos vio una silueta, Raph se colocó en posición de ataque, después se acercó sigilosamente. Pero al instante, la misteriosa silueta se dio la media vuelta para dejar ver unos brillantes ojos azules

\- ¡AH! – gritó Leo al percatarse de la visita de su hermano, también Raph se asustó un poco – Raph, casi me matas de un infarto – dijo colocando una mano en su plastrón donde se encontraba su corazón

\- Lo siento, tú también casi lo haces, además me alegra que seas tú quien está acá arriba

\- Por qué?

\- Creí que alguien o algo había allanado el lugar – guardo sus sai - ¿Qué haces aquí arriba... a mitad de la noche? – frunció el ceño y manteniendo una gran distancia hacia él

\- Quería relajarme un poco, ya sabes... no quiero estresarme con pensar en lo que está pasando en New York – comenzó a dar un par de pasos hacia Raphael pero la tortuga de los sai también se alejaba a la vez - ¿Por qué te alejas de mí? – frunció el ceño algo molesto

\- ¿Yo...? ¿Alejarme de ti?

\- Si...

\- "Estoy comenzando a actuar como todo un tonto, solo relájate, Leo no te hará... nada, okey, okey, tranquilízate y solo respira profundamente" – pensaba en sus adentros el temperamental. Leo comenzó a acercarse nuevamente pero esta vez Raph no se alejó, solamente trato de ocultar su evidente sonrojo – N-no ha-gas eso – dijo con un tono de nervioso

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Mirarme a-así

\- ... de acuerdo..., a propósito, qué te está pasando últimamente, en todo el día haz actuado de una forma extraña, de hecho algo así como si estuvieras evitándome

\- N-no es cierto 

\- ¿Ah no? Y que es lo que ocurrió hace un momento, te estabas alejando de mí

\- Bueno..., t-tal vez

\- Raph – hablo con seriedad, mientras se acercaba aún más

\- Qu-qué

\- ¿Qué está pasándote? – cuestionó – Acaso hice algo mal como hermano para que hagas esto

\- Yo... ehm... m-mejor demos por terminada esta conversación – dijo dándose la media vuelta pero repentinamente Leo lo tomó del brazo, lo que puso más nervioso y sonrojado a Raphael

\- Yo no he terminado está conversación - le dio la media vuelta para verlo de frente – si algo te molesta puedes decírmelo, puedes confiar en mí – añadió una sonrisa

\- Eh... - Leo instintivamente abrazó a Raph, el temperamental no correspondió al abrazo, solamente dejo que su hermano lo rodeara con sus brazos. El corazón de Raph se aceleraba cada vez más, mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban a más no poder, después Leo lamió su mejilla y luego su cuello haciendo que Raph sintiera unos cosquilleos – ah – soltó un leve gemido – aah L-Leo, de-ja de aaah ... hacer... e-eso ahh – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados

\- ¿No te agrada lo que hago? – se separó un poco

\- Umm... t-tal vez un... poco – musitó apenado

\- Entonces prefieres esto – Leo lentamente fue acercándose a los labios de su hermano para formar un pequeño beso, Raphael correspondió tímidamente pero después se apartó de inmediato – y ahora qué pasa?

\- No podemos besarnos – dijo molesto

\- Dame una razón

\- Porque tú y yo somos hermanos

\- Eso no tiene nada de malo que me gustes, además si lo tomas en serio sería un problema para ambos

\- Está bien, quizás eso no pero, tu... aun sientes algo por Karai

\- Yo nunca sentí algo por ella

\- Entonces porque siempre decías – comenzó a imitar la voz de Leo – "Karai es la mejor alpha que he conocido, Karai debería de estar de nuestro lado, Karai aquello, Karai lo otro"

\- Es cierto que dije eso, pero solamente estaba asombrado de ella, ya que es muy difícil ver a una chica alpha..., la mayor parte son hombres

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó tímidamente a lo que el asintió

\- Yo nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de alguien, menos con los tuyos – esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios para que Raph no estuviera tan tenso en esa situación, acto seguido Leonardo, le extendió una de sus manos, de inmediato Raph lo tomó - ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja?

\- Ehm... digo que.... s-sí – luego de eso Leo volvió a besar nuevamente inclinando un poco el cuerpo de Raph, haciendo que el beso fuera más duradero, tiempo después Raph se apartó de su hermano, ya que nuevamente una extraña sensación de cosquilleos lo invadía, era hora de irse a dormir, porque si no sus bajos instintos lo traicionarían.


	4. 4

A la mañana siguiente Raph se levantó de su cama, aún conservaba esas extrañas sensaciones desde la noche, rápidamente bajo a la sala, de inmediato miró a Leo entado en el sofá, de pronto unas sucias ideas le llegaron a la mente, trato de ignorarlas, necesitaba ayuda urgente, rápidamente fue a la cocina donde Donnie y su hermano Mikey.

\- Donnie, tienes que ayudarme - dijo exaltado

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó él

\- Siento que..., no puedo controlar mi parte omega y que en cualquier momento.... saldrá

\- Eso es normal ya que tuviste conservado mucho tiempo a tu lado omega

\- Entonces, no puedes ayudarme?

\- No, lo siento

\- Como dijo Donnie, déjate llevar hermano - dijo bien relajado Mikey

\- Como si fuera fácil para mí, ustedes lo dicen porque no saben cómo se siente - dijo Raph molesto

\- Qué bueno que no nací como omega - hablo nuevamente el pecoso

Molesto y decepcionado de no recibir ayuda de su hermano científico camino hasta el sofá para sentarse a un lado de Leo y recargarse en su hombro.

\- ¿Cómo dormiste? - preguntó Leo abrazando a Raph

\- Un poco raro por la declaración de anoche - menciono a la vez que se restregaba sobre el plastrón de Leo al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba; inconscientemente Raph ya había encontrado a su alpha - Le-Leo... - murmuro un poco - Podemos ha-cerlo?

\- Hacer qué?

\- Ya sabes, tu y yo solos encerrados en una habitación - susurró, Leo se sonrojo de inmediato

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurr...

\- Por favor - exclamó interrumpiéndolo - ya no lo soporto más, estás raras sensaciones me carcomen cada segundo, ya no soporto más.... Quiero unirme contigo

\- P-pero Raph, al menos podemos esperar hasta la noche - hablo nervioso

\- Está... bien - dijo Raph tratando se calmarse por lo sucedido - "No puedo creer que le estaba pidiendo sexo, okey, okey, relájate" - pensó mentalmente , luego trago saliva pesadamente - ay no..., algo no anda bien en mi - Raph se colocó sobre las piernas de Leo a la vez que lo besaba tan apasionadamente - ah Leo.... Ha-gamoslo de una vez.... Ahg ah ngh, ya no aguanto más - se excitaba con cada roce que tenía con Leo - "ya no tengo el control de mi propio cuerpo, SABÍA QUE SI ME DEJABA LLEVAR POR MIS BAJOS INSTINTOS ESTO SUCEDERÍA" - pensó internamente - Po-demos hacerlo... y-ya nngh aah - suplicaba sonrojado

\- Raph, qué te pasa?! 

\- No... no sé, creo que es por culpa de esos malditos supresores

\- ¿Supresores? - Raph asintió con la cabeza

\- Tanto tiempo que resguarde mi lado omega ahora qu-quiere salir - Raph tomo las manos de Leo y se las colocó así mismo en las caderas - Vamos, Leo saca tu lado alpha

\- No quiero, si lo hago no volveré a controlarme

\- P-pues no lo hagas - le susurró al oído

\- Aunque suene tentador, no lo haré y punto

\- Por favor Leo - puso cara de perrito mojado mientras se acurrucaba en el plastrón de su querido

Leo suspiro pesadamente, odiaba ver a Raph de esa manera - Está bien, en mi habitación o en la tuya

\- En la que ngh.... tú quieras, Leito

\- E-en la tuya je je 

\- Está bien, vayamos rápido - Raph se quitó de Leo, luego los dos se tomaron de la mano para subir a la habitación

\- ¿A dónde van chicos? - preguntó Donnie con el ceño fruncido

\- A... pasar un buen rato a SOLAS con Raph

\- Al fin Raph se decidió? - preguntó Mikey algo picaron 

\- Supongo que sí -dijo confundido Leo, ya que no sabía a qué se refería con eso, acto seguido Leo y Raph se adentraron a la habitación cerrándola después de entrar. Raph subió a la cama y enseguida Leo después.

Mientras tanto, en la sala

Casey hablo un poco asqueado - No me digan que lo van a hacer?

\- Si - dijo Mikey

\- Avísenme cuando terminen los dos - dijo tapándose los oídos con algo de música fuerte

Mientras tanto en la habitación

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer? 

\- Sí Leo, qu-quiero que me hagas... sentir... muchas cosas y que mi celo... termine de una buena vez; acaríciame, bésame, penétrame quiero s-sentir tu... amor ngh

\- ... Okey - Leo enseguida comenzó a besarlo, Raphael acariciaba su cara incitando a que el beso fuera más duradero y apasionado, excitando a Raph en el acto, segundos después el miembro de Raph comenzó a germinar siendo apretado por el cuerpo de Leo, Raph comenzó a excitarse, él gimió fuertemente, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse rápidamente, Leo le deposito varios besos por todo su cuerpo haciéndole sentir un sinfín de sensaciones, los cosquilleos de Raph fueron aumentado cada vez más y más, acto seguido Raph cada vez más abría sus piernas en señal de querer ser penetrado, el ritmo cardiaco del líder comenzó a aumentar notoriamente, Leo bajo hasta sus piernas para para elevarlas un poco más, después sacó su miembro, lo tomo con una mano y lo introdujo en la entrada de Raph, Raph comenzó a gritar con un poco de dolor, después que se le pasará Leo empezó a hacer sus embestidas, el temperamental tomaba fuertemente las sabanas

\- L-Leoh esto se.... aaah siente bien aaaaaah ah

\- Lo sé, me agrada que.... t-te guste - Leo empezó a embestirlo más a lo que Raph subía y bajaba levemente al ritmo de los vaivén de su amado. Leonardo instintivamente se acercó al apetitoso cuello de Raph y sin previo aviso le comenzó a encajar los dientes.

\- ¿Qué... qué haces? N-no me muerdas.... Du-duele ah suéltame... me lastim-aaah! - acto seguido Leo dejo de morderlo, Raph de inmediato se sobo donde Leo le había mordido - Esto dejara una marca ah... aahg - dijo mientras Leo seguía embistiéndolo

\- Eso es más que obvio..., así sabrán que eres mío - el temperamental se sonrojo un poco - ah Raph... aah - Leo también gemía. Tiempo después Raph se corrió por en medio de ambos, acto después Leo le quito la bandana a su amado, luego colocó sus codos y brazos sobre la cama mientras que Raphael pasaba un brazo por detrás del cuello de Leo y al mismo tiempo que apretaba levemente los ojos con la boca semiabierta. Tiempo después Leo se corrió en la cavidad de Raph, una y otra vez hasta caer rendido al otro lado de Raph

\- Te... amo Leo ngh!

\- Yo también, corazón - lo beso en la frente - ya te sientes mejor?

\- S-sí, cuando repetimos?

\- Cuando tú quieras - los dos se volvieron a besar nuevamente

Mientras tanto afuera

\- ¡YA TERMINARON! - gritó Casey a sus amigos tortuga

\- ¡SI, CASEY, YA PUEDES QUITARTE LOS AUIDOFONOS! - gritó Donnie

\- Gracias amigo

\- Oye, amorcito - hablo Abril

\- Que ocurre, dulzura

\- Acompáñame a comprar algunas cosas

\- Lo que tú digas mi reina


	5. 5

Nuevamente el día comenzaba mientras que dos amantes se encontraban abrazados sobre la cama

\- Buen día, amor – dijo Leo con una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios

\- Hola, Leito

\- Raph, ya es momento que bajemos a desayunar

\- Si, tienes razón, pero primero hay que darnos un baño – acto seguido los dos fueron al baño a darse una ducha, luego bajaron a desayunar con los demás, todo transcurrió normalmente hasta que...

\- Leo – hablo Casey – con que ya descargaste tus ganas con Raphael – hablo para molestar

\- Para que lo sepas Raph fue quien me lo pidió – dijo molesto

\- Ay chicos – intervino Abril – no comiencen a discutir, luego salen mal y no quieren ni hablarse

\- Está bien – ambos dijeron

\- Además Casey, si los sigues molestando, no habrá besos ni abrazos para ti – amenazo la pelirroja

\- Ok, ok, lo siento amorcito, no lo volverá a hacer

\- Así está mejor – después todo se rieron por cómo Abril trataba a su novio

Tiempo después Casey y Abril salieron para ir a comprar algunos víveres para la casa. Raphael se sentó en el sofá a descansar un poco sobre lo ocurrido el día de ayer, pero de pronto volvió a sentir esas raras sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo. Él pensó que por hacerlo una vez se le quitarían esas ganas pero no era así, de inmediato salió de la casa para ir al laboratorio de su hermano más alto, estaba ante la puerta pero al momento de abrirla, por muy poco vio a sus dos hermanos haciendo cositas

\- Aah Mikey ngh! – gemía el esbelto

\- T-te amo Donnie

\- ¡AAAH, Raph! – gritó el científico al ver que su hermano abrió la puerta viéndolos en tal acto

\- Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó, estaba levemente ruborizado, rápidamente volvió a cerrar la puerta – "Debí tocar antes de entrar" – pensó algo apenado. Raph espero a que sus dos hermanos terminaran de... demostrar su amor, tiempo después Donnie abrió la puerta una vez más

\- Ahora si, ya puedes pasar – hablo la tortuga de bandana purpura

\- Por fin – exclamó Raph entrando al laboratorio

\- Y bien, qué querías

\- ¡Más te vale que sea algo bueno! – exclamó el más bajito molesto por interrumpir su unión con Donnie

\- Pues si lo es, Donnie, creí que cuando Leo y yo hiciéramos "eso" se me quitarían las ganas...

\- ¿Y qué hay con eso?

\- Que aun las tengo

\- Pues pídele que te lo haga de nuevo – mencionó Donatello para tanto alboroto

\- Pero..., n-no quiero molestarlo, ya saben, él sigue entrenando muy duro

\- Si quieres yo puedo hacerte ese favorcito – comentó el pecoso con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa

\- ¡Mikey! – regaño Donnie

\- Upss je je, lo siento – Entonces, cuánto más tender que soportar esto?! – preguntó alterado

\- Depende de cuánto tiempo hayas reprimido ese instinto, pero no te preocupes, algún día tendrá que desaparecer, por lo mientras tu tendrás que... sufrirlo literalmente - Éste resignado suspiro, pues no podía hacer nada con respecto a ello

\- ... Okey – salió del laboratorio algo cabizbajo, no podía hacer absolutamente nada, solo una opción que era, dejarse llevar por sus bajos instintos, aunque pasará vergüenza por rogarle sexo a Leo.

DENTRO DEL LABORATORIO

\- ¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Raph?! – preguntó sin alterarse

\- Porque quería hacerle una broma a mi hermano

\- No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho

\- Había que intentarlo – comenzó a reír inocentemente

\- A veces dudo que realmente me ames – se quejó Donnie cruzándose de brazos y bufando

\- Ay no te enojes, solo fue una pequeña broma, tu eres el único que ocupa mi corazón – brinco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- ¿De verdad? – Mikey asintió con una sonrisa

\- Solo quería ver si tenías un poco de celos por mi

\- Pues lo lograste

\- Awww, te ves lindo cuando te enfureces

\- ...

\- Oye

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quieres seguir con lo nuestro?

\- Me leíste la mente pequeño pecoso

AFUERA EN EL BOSQUE

Raph se acercó a su hermano mayor para hablar con él – Leo – hablo algo temeroso y dudoso al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Qué pasa Raph? – hablo Leo dejando de hacer su entrenamiento para prestarle más atención

\- Me preguntaba si tú y... yo podemos... ha-hacerlo otra vez

\- ¡¿Otra vez?! – exclamó

\- No te hagas el que no quiere

\- De hecho, no quiero

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque si lo hago, todos me creerán que soy un pervertido por estar mucho tiempo contigo en la habitación

\- Y eso que importa, además no es bonito estarte rogando que lo hagas, no sabes cómo me siento

\- Tienes razón, nunca lo sabré

\- Por favor, por favor – rogaba mientras lo abrazaba – solo hazlo hasta cuando todo esto se me quite, hazlo como una muestra de nuestro amor

\- Si sabes que hay otras formas de... demostrar amor? – dijo Leo tratándose de quitar a Raph de encima

\- Si pero..., al menos hazlo por mí

\- Pero...

\- Si no lo haces mejor le pediré a Mikey que me haga el favor

\- ¡¿Qué?! ESO SI QUE NO – sacó su lado alpha

\- Me gusta como actúas – hablo con voz seductora – entonces...

\- Lo haré pero solo espera hasta la noche

\- Por qué tanto tiempo

\- Me parece más romántico

\- De acuerdo – se separa un poco de Leo – trataré de... no perder mi auto control


	6. 6

Leo paso todo el día entrenando y mejorando con su pierna. Así paso largas horas hasta que la noche se hizo presente.

\- Ya es hora de ver a Raph – dijo un poco nervioso al entrar a la casa. Por el otro lado Raphael estaba muy ansioso, pues desde hace horas que no podía controlarse, ni con darse un baño con agua fría.

Mientras tanto Leo guardo sus katanas en su cuarto, luego se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano, Leo abrió la puerta con cuidado y de inmediato Raph lo sometió.

Ya dentro del cuarto.

\- Sí que eres un apresurado – comentó el líder

\- Yo no pedí nacer como un omega

\- Lo sé pero no es razón para que actúes así

\- Es que... n-no puedo, Ahora podemos comenzar ya??

\- ... sí... supongo

\- ¿Estás indeciso? – 

\- No, no, no, solo digo que – miro de reojo a su hermano – olvídalo, mejor comencemos – nuevamente Leo y Raph se subieron a la cama, el temperamental se por debajo mientras que Leo por encima de éste

\- Puedes hacerme lo que quieras Leito, así mejor para ti

\- A veces me asustas

\- Solo hazlo ya – menciono, nuevamente Leo se acercó hasta los labios de su amado para comenzar con un beso apasionado, luego se dirigió hasta su delicioso cuello donde comenzó a darle pequeñas lamidas y también unos cuantos mordiscos leves, Raph comenzaba a gemir levemente haciendo excitar a su amado con sus sonidos que escapaban de su boca, después el líder descendió hasta su entrepierna, donde lo empezó a acariciar y luego lo lamio para estimularlo, luego de un par de segundos de Raph salió a relucir, después el líder sacó su miembro que luego después lo tomo en mano junto con el de su amado – aaah mmmh aah Le-Leo esto es algo.... N-nuevo para ti??

\- S-sí aah, así.... doy p-placer para... los dos – luego de que Leo masturbara a los dos, éste se acercó hasta el oído del temperamental y le susurro con voz seductora – date la vuelta- acto seguido Raphael obedeció quedando bocabajo, Leo introdujo su miembro excitado en la entrada de su amado

\- Aaaah Leo.... S-se siente... bien mmmmm ah – comentó tomándose muy fuertemente de las sabanas con los ojos levemente cerrados y la boca entreabierta

\- Entonces... t-te gusta? – pregunto mientras empujaba más su pelvis penetrando así a Raph, haciendo que él se sonrojara más

\- S-sí, de hecho... m-me gusta todo lo que... aah aaahh ah lo que--- mmmmpf haces – respondió entre suspiros y jadeos

\- Entonces..., es una buena n-noticia – se acercó nuevamente al cuello de Raph para lamerlo muy sensualmente mientras daba sus embestidas un poco lentas

\- Mmm ah aah Leo... p-puedes hacerlo... un poco mmmás rápido??

\- Como tu ordenes, amor... aah – Leo poco a poco empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas y con ello los gemidos de Raph

\- AAAH LEOH... VOY A... AAAH MMMPF VENIRME – exclamó lleno de éxtasis y en un instante se corro, segundos después el líder se corrió dentro de la entrada del de rojo, y Leo cansado al fin termino de darle lo que quería a Raph, recostándose a un lado de él

\- Satis-fecho – hablo calmando su respiración

\- Tal vez – luego se acomodó para abrazar a su amado de ojos azules – continuamos mañana?

\- ¿Otra vez? – el temperamental asintió – oye, quiero descansar un poco

\- Quien te dice que estés entrenando todo el día

\- No me refiero a estar cansado de entrenar, me refiero a darte placer cada noche

\- ¿Quieres decir que te estoy aburriendo?

\- Claro que no

\- Lo sabía, te estoy aburriendo

\- Que no

\- Que sí – empezó a sollozar

\- Raph..., desde cuando te comportas de esa manera..., pareces hormonal

\- No sé qué me está pasando – se calmó de sollozar – lo siento, no debí comportarme así – Leo lo consoló aún más con un dulce beso en los labios

\- Ya paso, solo tranquilízate – lo abrazo dándole calor con su propio cuerpo – no te preocupes.., lo haremos otra vez

\- Gracias – lo beso de nuevo

\- ¡OIGAN! – Casey llamo desde la puerta

\- ¡Qué es lo que quieres Casey! – exclamó Raphael molesto

\- DEJEN DE HACER RUIDO, ALGUNOS INTENTAN DORMIR

\- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó el líder

\- ¡ESPERO QUE ASÍ SEA! – hablo molesto Casey para después irse

\- Creo que ya es momento de que nosotros nos vayamos a dormir también – hablo el de azul

\- Sí, tienes razón – bostezo – buenas noches

\- Que descanses – los dos bien abrazados durmieron plácidamente, más Leo ya que Raphael lo hizo cansarse

..........................................

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Mikey

\- ¿Ya terminaron? – pregunto Mikey tapándose con una almohada

\- Parece que sí – hablo el esbelto

\- Qué bueno

\- Lo sé

\- Al menos nosotros no somos como ellos 

\- Eso tiene algo de bueno

\- Ahora ya podemos dormir

\- Sí

\- Donnie, abrázame

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es que... toy chiquito x3

\- Je je je okey, amor 


	7. 7

A la mañana siguiente Leo y Raph se levantaron de la cama como de costumbre; después de que se bañaran, prosiguieron a desayunar, después una vez más fueron a entrenar un poco y luego regresaron a la casa a descansar y poder relajarse un poco, Case y Abril salieron juntos para reparar el auto que tenían ya que últimamente no funcionaba muy bien; Mikey y Donnie se dispusieron a ayudar también..., tiempo después se incluyeron Raph y Leo. Un día entero transcurrió después de que terminaran de reparar el auto. Ahora todos ya tenían un poco de tiempo libre para disfrutar.

Casey y Abril tenían planeado una cita romántica, obviamente fuera de la casa de Abril ya que no querían interrupciones de sus amigos tortugas y también porque necesitaban un respiro lejos de preocupaciones y cosas demás. La cita de ellos dos no fue muy lejos de ahí, fue en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la tienda donde salían a comprar sus víveres diariamente.

\- Casey ¿no crees que esto es una exageración? – preguntó la pelirroja al ver todo el arreglo que su novio había hecho para ella

\- No lo creo pelirroja, es para disfrutar tiempo a solas tu y yo – le guiño el ojo

\- Todo suena muy romántico pero... aun me preocupo con la invasión en New York – suspiro pesadamente

\- Abril, te preocupas demasiado – tomo las manos de su amada - cuando regresemos haremos todo lo posible por hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad – ella suspiro con una sonrisa

\- Tienes razón, no me preocuparé tanto por esta noche – lo besa

Mientras tanto en la casa de Abril. Mikey y Donnie estaban encerrados en su cuarto, mientras que el pequeño pecoso le abría las piernas y le introducía su miembro en la entrada de su amado, mientras que éste gemía y jadeaba al mismo tiempo, donde los dos compartían un sinfín de emociones y sensaciones, repartiéndose besos uno con el otro.

\- M-Mikey – hablo con dificultad en su voz – e-eso se siente bien ah nhg – dijo, luego el miembro de Donnie salió a relucir acto seguido Mikey comenzó a masturbarlo - ¡Mikey! – gritó lleno de éxtasis

\- ¡Donnie, te amo! – gritaba también - ¡te amo mucho! – jadeo un poco, luego de un par de minutos de estarse uniendo en cuerpo y alma los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, dejando resbalar toda su esencia. Cansados y exhaustos, los dos terminaron rendidos sobre la cama

\- Me encantas Mikey – dijo besándolo

\- Tu más :3 – correspondió al beso – lástima que tú y yo no podamos tener descendencia - dijo decaído

\- Pero tu quisiste estar con un beta – hablo algo molesto por su comentario

\- Lo siento, solo di un punto de vista sobre esta situación je

\- ... Ok – dijo dudoso

\- Sabes, a veces me da envidia Raph

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque el sí puede tener una descendencia con su Leo – suspiro algo triste

\- No te pongas así, odio verte de esta manera

\- Ok, ok, mejor me calmo

\- Aunque Raph no sabe qué va a quedar embarazado

\- Eso es imposible, todo mundo sabe que los omegas procrean

\- Lo sé, pero cada vez que quería hablarle sobre su etapa de celo y todo lo que conllevaba se alejaba de mí y no quería escucharme

\- Ja ja ja pobre Raph – Mikey bajo un poco su mirada y después suspiro, él bostezo y se acomodó para dormir con su amado sobre su plastrón, Donnie lo abrazo muy dulcemente – Hay que dormir ya, no quiero que los duendes me molesten – Donnie no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita 

\- Lo que más me gusta de ti es tu pequeña mente infantil que tienes

\- Eso es como un alago – frunció el ceño

\- Claro que si – lo beso nuevamente, mientras que los dos seguían bien abrazados poco a poco el sueño los fue venciendo

Mientras tanto en la sala, Leo estaba tratando de ocultarse de su amorcito que lo perseguía

\- ¡Leo! – lo asusto sorpresivamente por detrás de él, el líder rápidamente se dio la media vuelta para regresarlo a ver - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – hablo un tanto molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le mandaba una mirada muy suspicaz

\- Iba a ir a la cocina por... un poco de... agua para mi... seca garganta – añadió una sonrisa nerviosa

\- Creí que te ocultabas de mí

\- No, como crees

\- En ese caso ¿puedo acompañarte?

\- S-seguro – Leo caminó hasta la cocina por un vaso con agua, cuando llego hizo lo predicho mientras que Raph lo abrazaba rodeando todo su cuerpo para que no escapara esta vez, después de que Leo bebiera todo el contenido de su vaso, Raph prosiguió a hablarle

\- ¿Ahora, podemos hacerlo?

\- P-pero...

\- Eso significa que estás dudando??

\- No, yo sol-

\- ¡Lo sabía, ya no me amas!

\- ¿¡...!?

\- Puedes dejarme si quieres... *snif* ¡Ya no te importo! ¡Eso es lo que piensas de mí! *snif*

\- Yo nunca dije eso

\- Pero lo pensaste

\- No, claro que no

\- Si claro – hablo con sarcasmo, sorpresivamente Leo lo beso haciendo inclinar su cuerpo levemente, demostrándole que no mentía, con un beso lleno de sinceridad, Raph se calmó y volvió a preguntar - ¿E-eso es un sí?

\- Un sí de qué??

\- De que lo vamos a hacer?

\- Ehm... sí, con tal de que así estés satisfecho - *aunque me canses tu a mi... y a mi amiguito D: * - pensó

Y nuevamente los dos amantes subieron a la habitación donde se encerraron, donde comenzaron a culminar su amor, donde la pasión se encendía con vigor, donde jadeos y suspiros salían sobrando y el placer gobernaba el ambiente. 


	8. 8

Un nuevo día comenzaba y en una cama yacían dos amantes, mientras que por la ventana se reflejaba la luz del nuevo amanecer, Raph se cubrió un poco la cara para que no le molestara, pero ya era hora de levantarse. Raph dio un gran bostezo, después se acercó a Leo para despertarlo con un beso en los labios

\- Buen día, Leito

\- Hola Raph -u- -- hablo con los ojos cerrados aun

\- Ya es momento de levantarse – dijo moviéndolo un poco

\- Espera..., yo ya te satisfaci estas dos semanas, ahora hazlo tu dejándome dormir 5 minutos más – dijo para acomodarse en posición fetal y dormir nuevamente

\- Pero que quejumbroso, bueno, lo haré, por lo mientras iré a darme un baño – acto seguido Raph se levantó de la cama mientras colocaba una mano sobre so cadera, después se encamino al baño.

Ya dentro del baño, Raph se quitó sus cosas, luego abrió la regadera, este se metió de poco a poco ya que el agua estaba fría, cuando su cuerpo al fin se acostumbró se metió por completo. En los últimos días, Raphael ya se sentía mejor, ya no tenía esa necesidad de pedirle sexo a Leo, ahora si lo iba a dejar descansar como se lo merecía, luego de unos minutos Raph sintió un asqueroso sabor que se impregnaba en su garganta.

\- Qué raro – hablo, luego, sorpresivamente se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, rápidamente miró al lavamanos y al retrete al mismo tiempo, velozmente se dirigió al retrete, donde ahí vomito todo lo que había cenado la noche anterior, después se levantó y camino al lavamanos donde limpió su boca con un poco de agua – No es nada bueno probar la asquerosa sopa de pizza de Mikey – y acto seguido Raph termino de ducharse, luego salió con su equipamiento puesto, después bajo a la sala para comer algo ya que no quería volver a vomitar por la rara comida de su hermano menor.

Cuando llegó, Mikey estaba colocando los platos en la mesa con su respectiva comida, Donatello llegó dándole un lindo y caluroso abrazo a su amado Mikey

\- Hola amorcito – se saludaron muy felices, Donnie lo beso y éste felizmente correspondió; mientras tanto Casey y Abril llegaban, dándose de abrazos y besos, hasta que alguien interrumpió esos lindos momentos

\- Qué huele tan mal - exclamó Raph cubriendo su boca con ambas manos por las náuseas que poseía

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Donnie confundido mientras fruncía el ceño

\- De que la comida está podrida – hablo el temperamental

\- No es cierto – defendió el pecoso – yo lo hice y sabes muy bien que yo no prepararía algo en mal estado

\- Entonces, por qué huele tan mal

\- Yo no huelo nada – dijo Abril

\- Yo tampoco – comentó Casey

\- Ahora todos me miran con una cara de que estoy loco – hablo Raph molesto porque nadie le creía – mejor tomaré algo de agua – fue a la cocina para hacer lo predicho

\- ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? – preguntó Leo mientras bajaba por las escaleras con una toalla en la cabeza para secarse el agua del baño

\- Que Raph se ha vuelto loco al criticar MI comida – bufó el de naranja

\- Exacto – intervino Casey - ¿sabes que le pasa a tu noviecito? 

\- La verdad no y a decir verdad no sé por qué se quejan si ya saben que Raph ha estado actuando de una forma extraña

\- Eso es verdad – mencionó la pelirroja

\- No se preocupen, ya se le pasara – hablo el científico

Luego de que casi todos desayunaran, las tortugas se dispusieron a entrenar, pero segundos antes de que comenzaran, Raph se sintió un poco mareado acompañado de un fuerte dolor de cabeza muy molesto. Leo comprendió, ya que casi dos días no habían dormido por su intensa actividad nocturna.

Mientras tanto Leo, Mikey y Donnie se dispusieron a entrenar junto con Abril y Casey, Leo no se concentraba bien en lo que hacía

\- Vaya que Raph te agoto mucho – hablo burlonamente Donnie

\- ¿En serio? – hablo con sarcasmo Leo

\- ...

\- Mejor continuemos – dijo el líder

Acto seguido se dispusieron a entrenar pero, repentinamente Leo cerro levemente los ojos, descuidándose así de los ataques de sus hermanos y amigos, repentinamente sintió un fuerte golpe

\- ¡Boyakasha! –exclamó Mikey – Derribe a Leo – festejó con efusividad

\- Tienes ventaja ya que... estoy... algo... cansado – bostezó

\- Estás seguro que quieres entrenar así? – preguntó Abril

\- Si, no me dejaré vencer por un simple sueño que tenga – hablo tenaz

Así que horas después de que Mikey, Leo y Donnie terminaran de entrenar, ellos regresaron a la casa a descansar un poco, horas después anocheció y cada pareja fue a dormir a su respectivo cuarto; Casey con Abril, Donnie con Mikey y Leo con Raph, ya que cada quien siempre había deseado hacer eso.

Ya era medianoche y en la habitación de Leo y Raph..., algo raro ocurrió, mientras que el líder abrazaba a su amado, el temperamental despertó abruptamente con un intenso dolor en su entrepierna, se mordía el labio inferior tratando de ahogar un intenso grito, solamente dejo escapar leves gemidos de su boca, lo que hizo despertar a su amado.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó adormilado Leo mientras se levantaba un poco de la cama para ver mejor a su amado

\- Na... nada, Leo

\- ¿Estás seguro? 

\- S-sí – añadió una sonrisa nerviosa

\- ...

\- Solo volvamos a dormir – nuevamente los dos se acomodaron, para Raph era una tortura seguir soportando ese extraño dolor..., hasta que de pronto desapareció de la nada, después pudo conciliar el sueño nuevamente mientras se dejaba abrazar por su Leo.


	9. 9

Una vez más el día comenzaba, dos amantes nuevamente despertaban pero, Raph se levantó muy rápido y velozmente se dirigió al baño, Leo solo arqueo una ceja ante su extraño comportamiento por la mañana.

En el baño, otra vez Raph estaba vomitando en el retrete, nuevamente camino al lavamanos y se limpió la boca.

\- Sabía que esa tonta comida de Mikey tenía algo, pero no, todos me ven con una cara de que estoy loco – exclamó molesto

\- ¿Cómo dices? – hablo Leo mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la entrada del baño

\- Que Mikey cocina de lo peor

\- No es para tanto

\- Claro que lo es, no me ves como estoy por culpa de ÉL

\- Yo no creo que sea por eso

\- ... - se levantó de mala gana

\- Y si mejor vamos con Donnie para que te haga un chequeo?

\- No gracias – masculló

\- Yo solo decía, solo quiero que estés bien

\- Bueno, gracias por preocuparte

\- Mejor vayamos a desayunar 

Los dos salieron del baño y después bajaron al comedor donde todos estaban ahí para comenzar el día. Raph una vez más se asqueó al olfatear la comida que ya estaba servida en la mesa

\- Yo no comeré nada de lo que haya preparado Mikey

\- Para que lo sepas búfalo viejo, yo no hice la comida, la hizo Abril – dijo mostrándole la lengua muy infantilmente

\- ... ah... sí?... lo... lo siento, pero aun así no comeré

\- Si también detestas lo que hago come un poco de cereal que trajimos ayer, para que estés vacío del estomago

\- ... está bien

Los seis amigos se colocaron en la mesa a desayunar, minutos después de que terminaran lavaron sus respectivos platos y vasos. Acto seguido, los hermanos tortugas se dispusieron a ir a entrenar a las afueras de la casa, en el aire fresco y limpio del bosque.

Las tortugas estaban calentando hasta que Raphael soltó un leve quejido que lo hizo ponerse de rodillas, con una mano en su entrepierna.

\- ¿Qué sucede Raph? – se acercó alterado Leo

\- M-me duele mucho.... mi.,.. entrepierna... d-desde ayer en la... noche.... No quise d-decírtelo – Leo lo cargo al estilo princesa

\- Donnie – hablo el líder – quiero que revises a Raph

\- Está bien, acompáñame al laboratorio 

\- Yo también voy con ustedes – hablo el pecoso. Los 4 hermanos se encaminaron al laboratorio del esbelto, allí Leo rápidamente colocó a su amado en una camilla, de inmediato Donatello se colocó en posición de checar, mientras que Mikey le pasaba ciertas cosas que el de purpura le pedía, y de un momento a otro a el temperamental se le desapareció el intenso dolor

\- No hace falta que me hagas un chequeó, ya estoy bien

\- Raph, eso no justifica nada – hablo el de azul

\- A ver Raph, podrías abrir un poco más las piernas – hablo el esbelto

\- Para ti, no – se sonrojo por la incómoda posición en la que estaba y por lo que su hermano le había pedido que hiciera

\- Raph – hablo Leo con seriedad

\- ... ok – dijo el de rojo un poco sonrojado y avergonzado, Donnie paso un tipo de lupa por la entrepierna de Raph, luego dedujo un poco

El científico pensó un poco acerca del a situación de Raphael – Raph – se alejó un poco de sus piernas para no ponerlo nervioso – últimamente has estado con... ciertos síntomas?

\- Especifícate 

\- Vómitos, mareos, náuseas, un poco de cansancio, etc

\- Pareces adivino y sí, por qué?

\- Creo que tu temporada de celo al fin rindió frutos

\- Uh? – dijeron Leo y Raph

\- Ash, que están esperando un bebé – hablo con más claridad

\- ¿Eso es verdad, Donnie? – hablo fascinado el de naranja con una sonrisa

\- Sip

\- Qué envidia les tengo, hermanos – hablo Mikey

\- Por qué no me dijiste que esto pasaría, Donnie – se exaltó Raph

\- Espera – hablo Leo – no sabías de eso? – el temperamental negó

\- Quieres saber por qué?! – exclamó Donnie – verás

FLASHBACK

En la alcantarilla...

\- Raph – hablo Donnie – necesito hablar contigo sobre tus temporadas de celo y lo qu...

\- No gracias, no me interesa – se fue

Otro día después

\- Qué bueno que estás aquí Raph, voy a...

\- ¡Qué no quiero saber nada de lo que tenga que ver con los OMEGAS! ¡Los odio!

Dos meses después

\- Raph, lo que conlleva a tu celo es que...

\- ¬¬

\- Ya no digo nada

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

\- Y eso fue lo que paso – concluyó Donnie – así que no me culpes a mí de alguien que no me quiso escuchar – bufó

\- ... y entonces... por qué tengo estos dolores?

\- Bueno, por lo que había investigado antes es que tú eres uno de los pocos omegas que puede crear un pequeño conductor, por donde nacerá tu bebé, en otras palabras, como una pequeña vagina

\- Y eso es bueno? - se atrevió a preguntar el líder

\- Sí, porque si no tuviéramos los elementos necesarios, tu bebé nacería por un parto natural gracias a ese conductor

\- Por cuanto más tendré que soportar estos dolores repentinos??

\- No lo sé..., tal vez una semana máximo

\- ¡Una semana! – se exaltó

\- Si, y después de eso todo volverá a ser como antes pero, obviamente tendrás más síntomas de los que apenas tienes je

\- Entonces, esto era todo? – preguntó Leo

\- Por supuesto, no es nada grave, y antes de que se me olvide, Raph, desde ahora ya no harás entrenamiento forzado, ni tampoco muchos esfuerzos por el bien de tu futuro hijo

\- Pero después de mis nueve meses, podré hacer nuevamente?

\- Si

\- Gracias Don

\- De nada

Acto seguido, el líder volvió a cargar a Raph llevándolo a su habitación.

En el laboratorio

\- Que mal que tu y yo no podamos tener hijos – hablo Donnie

\- Lo sé T.T

\- Pero aun así te amo

\- Y yo a ti – Donnie cargo a Mikey para besarlo de una manera muy tierna en sus labios, de los cuales los dos se sonrojaron

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Leo y Raph, el líder dejo a su amado con mucha sutileza en la cama; porque sabía que alguien muy pequeño venía en camino y que debía manejarlo con extremo cuidado

\- Leo, vamos a ser padres – comentó asustado el temperamental

\- No temas, todo saldrá bien, nuestro hijo será una bendición para los dos – el líder lo besó para que se tranquilizará, el de rojo ya más calmado dijo

\- Gracias Leito, por convertirme en futura mamá

\- De nada


	10. 10

Ya habían transcurrido tres meses y aún permanecían en el bosque, a Raph ya se le notaba la pancita y últimamente él se había comportado muy caprichoso en pedirle un montón de cosas a su amado; ellos sabían perfectamente que eran los cambios de las hormonas y cosas parecidas.

Una vez más Leo se encontraba durmiendo muy plácidamente en el sofá, Mikey con un almohadazo lo despertó

\- ¡Mikey! – regaño el líder despertándose muy molesto mientras se sobaba su cabeza a causa del golpe

\- Lo siento, no puede evitarlo, es fácil aprovecharse de alguien quien duerme y apropósito hermano, desde cuando duermes por las mañanas? – preguntó el pecoso con una sonrisa traviesa

\- Desde que Raphael se ha vuelto caprichoso pidiéndome muchas cosas que apenas si le puedo dar

\- Vaya que Raph te trae a raya – hablo Casey burlonamente

\- Ya me di cuenta Casey, y ahora por favor déjenme dormir un poco más y Mikey, no vayas a hacerme ninguna broma mientras me duerma, no quiero ver mi cara rayada con quien sabe que – hablo seriamente

\- Yo no confiaría mucho en ello – dijo Abril - ¿por qué mejor no duermes en tu cuarto?

\- Porque Raph me iría a molestar allá también

\- ¡ME ACABAS DE DECIR MOLESTO! – hablo Raph bajando por las escaleras asustando a Leo muy abruptamente y también a todos los presentes

\- N-no amorcito, yo no dije eso, ¿verdad c-chicos? – trago saliva muy nervioso mientras pedía ayuda a los demás

\- Yo necesito un poco de aire fresco – hablo Abril nerviosa

\- No debes estar sola pelirroja, yo te acompaño – Casey siguió a su chica

\- Y yo debo ir a arreglar unas cuantas cosas en el laboratorio

\- Te acompaño Donnie

Y así todos salieron dejando solos a los dos, Leo temblaba un poco por estar a solas con su amorcito lleno de amor

\- Y bien? – hablo seriamente el de rojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

\- Y-yo... yo... de acuerdo, s-si dije algo parecido je je je – hablo rendido y sonriendo nerviosamente 

\- ¡Qué! – se exaltó

\- Ya, lo siento, lo dije sin querer – se levantó del sofá para colocarse frente a Raph, éste suspiro y dijo

\- Tienes razón, últimamente me he comportado de otra manera contigo y no te he dejado descansar 

\- Es un gran alivio que me comprendas – Leo lo besó apasionadamente, después se separó y coloco una mano en el vientre abultado de él

\- Qué grande es – pensó un poco antes de decir alguna tontería que exaltara a Raph y armara un alboroto – nuestro hijo o hija

\- Lo sé Leo, crece rápido nuestro bebé, a propósito, puedes tomarte el debido descanso que te mereces – sonrió

\- ¿En serio? – frunció el ceño con desconfianza

\- Sí, yo estaré con los chicos allá afuera

\- Está bien, solamente no hagas esfuerzos – lo besó

\- Que descanses

\- Así lo haré, gracias

Leo subió apresuradamente a su cuarto para dormir un buen rato y para dejar de preocuparse de lo que le exigía su amado, quien en muy poco tiempo se quedó dormido; mientras tanto Raph salió al bosque a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

\- Qué bueno que sales, Raph – comentó Abril sonriente 

\- Si, Leo me cuida mucho y no me da un poco de libertad

\- Es solo por tu bien

\- Yo estaría en el mismo lugar que Leo – dijo Casey a lo que puso roja a la chica de pelos rojos

\- Y no sabes si es niña o niño?

\- No pero a decir verdad me gustaría que fuera sorpresa

\- Y ya has pensado en el futuro nombre que le darás? – preguntó el joven, Raph se quedó pensativo por un momento

\- No realmente, pero ya lo pensaré – Raph muy tranquilo se quedó a recostar sobre la sombra del árbol, mientras pensaba en los nombres adecuados de su bebé, por un momento miró al cielo y recordó el momento en el que Leo lo besó por primera vez, la noche era hermosa, así que tuvo una brillante idea para los nombres que tendría de opción, si ya lo tenía, ya tenía los nombres que le daría su hijo sea niña o niño.

...

...

(9 meses después)

Leo venía y corría de un lado a otro trayendo varios recipientes con agua al laboratorio de Donnie, su amado iba a dar a luz, después de un par de horas el científico salió para felicitar a su hermano

\- Felicidades, Leo

\- Gracias, Don

\- Son tres pequeños

\- ¿Có-cómo dices? – hablo crispado con un tic en su ojo derecho

\- Que son tres, dos niñas y un niño

\- P-pero yo solamente esperaba uno

\- Pues Raph está lleno de sorpresas, puedes pasarlo a ver ahora – Leo camino algo asustado, ahora su tiempo se dividiría en cuatro a quienes cuidar, cuando entró lo primero que vio fue a Raph tratando de cargar a los tres, a lo que él rápidamente fue a ayudarlo

(2 meses después)

Los tres bebes comenzaron a llorar en medio de la madrugada, a causa de que los truenos, relámpagos y centallas hacían demasiado ruido

\- Leo, es tu turno de ir a cuidarlos

\- Está bien – se levantó de la cama, camino hasta la cuna donde tomo a dos en brazos y uno en la cuna para después arrullarlos, pero no funciono pues los bebes comenzaron a llorar y a gritar más fuerte, Leo despertó sorpresivamente muy alterado

\- Solo fue un sueño – hablo para sí muy aliviado, luego pensó un poco a cerca del gran bulto de Raph – "por favor que sea uno, por favor que sea uno" – rogaba internamente el líder


	11. 11

Durante el tiempo que se habían quedado en el bosque habían pasado ya otros 4 meses más, Leonardo había pedido a su esbelto hermano que si podía hacer una máquina para saber que si futuro bebe iba a ser niño o niña, pero, a pocos recursos que el científico poseía en ese recóndito lugar no le podía cumplir la petición a su líder, lo que lo desanimo un poco, dejándolo en duda hasta el día de su nacimiento, mientras tanto Raph lo animaba diciéndole que el género de su bebé sería una sorpresa.

Días después Leo, Mikey y Donnie, decidieron ir a pasar tiempo en el bosque para conectarse con el lado de su jerarquía interior pero, esta decisión desanimo un poco al temperamental ya que no podía ir con ellos en ese estado pero, su amado le prometió que regresaría lo antes posible para estar con él.

Una semana después regresaron con un cambio drástico en su apariencia; Casey, Abril y Raph estaban disfrutando de un día de aire fresco a esperar la llegada de sus amigos, cuando sorpresivamente las tortugas hicieron su llegada, Leonardo fue a abrazar a su amado Raph

Muy tenazmente hablo Leo – Chicos, ya es hora de regresar a New York

Horas después en la casa, estaban preparando todo lo necesario para volver, Mikey y Donnie iban y venían con cosas en manos que introducían en el auto, al igual que Casey y Abril, en la sala; Leo quería estar un momento de solidaridad con su amor.

\- Me extrañaste? – lo beso en los labios 

\- Más de lo que crees – el líder lo abrazo con cuidado para no apretar su vientre abultado

\- Oye, tengo buenas noticias, Splinter está vivo

\- ¿En serio? – se sorprendió – Eso es un milagro y... qué crees que piense de lo nuestro cuando... regresemos

\- No tengo la menor idea pero espero que lo tome bien – sonrió nervioso

La noche llegó y los seis decidieron partir al fin, cuando llegaron una vez más a su ciudad, se adentraron con cautela para que no fueran vistos por los kraangs, después todos ellos se hospedaron en una pizzería ya que su antiguo hogar no era del todo seguro, después, Leo, Mikey y Donnie fueron a buscar a Splinter muy cerca de las alcantarillas ya que allí había sido donde Abril había detectado su presencia.

Tiempo después en la guarida de Destructor liberaron a Splinter de estar encerrado, también recuperó su estado mental, quien después los abrazo pero al mismo tiempo frunció el ceño.

\- Hijos míos, ¿dónde está su hermano? - preguntó confundido a lo que los dos hermanos de purpura y naranja posaron la mirada en su líder, éste rió nervioso

\- Luego se lo explicaré maestro Splinter, por ahora hay que salir de aquí – acto seguido con todo lo que se les presento, salieron ilesos de ahí, después se encaminaron a la pizzería, Raphael estaba esperando la llegada de sus hermanos y maestro, él estaba desde un pequeño cuarto para que no lo viera en ese estado, aunque sería muy difícil de ocultar, segundos después llegaron, el de rojo rápidamente se escondió aún más de lo que ya estaba, Leonardo al verlo con el rabillo del ojo fue a su encuentro 

\- ¿Estás listo?- preguntó con una sonrisa

\- Creo que sí, Le-Leo, toma mi mano, ahora necesito valentía para esto

\- No temas, no pasará nada – lo beso dulcemente para tranquilizarlo un poco – Yo estaré contigo en todo momento – Los dos salieron del escondite, caminando despacio por el gran vientre de Raph

\- M-maestro Splinter – el líder llamo la atención de su sensei, éste se dio la media vuelta para responder al llamado, debía admitirlo se sorprendió mucho de ver lo que tenía en frente suyo

\- Hola sensei – Raph lo abrazó, ya que estaba muy feliz de verlo otra vez con vida, su sensei correspondió al acto de su hijo de rojo

\- Raphael

\- Si sensei...

\- En verdad te dejaste llevar por tus instintos a propia voluntad?

\- No realmente, sino que no... puede c-controlarme como debía, yo... lo siento

\- No hay porque disculparse, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano – le brindo una sonrisa – les deseo lo mejor a los dos y a mi futuro nieto

\- No está molesto con... nosotros? – preguntó Leo

\- Claro que no hijo mío, al contrario, estoy feliz por los tres

\- Gracias padre

\- A propósito Raphael – Splinter sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una caja con capsulas – creo que esto te pertenece, los olvidaste – dijo entregándoselo 

\- Mis supresores – esbozo una sonrisa – creo que ya no los necesitaré más – dijo depositándolo en la basura 

Al ver la revelación de sus hermanos, Donnie y Mikey también decidieron hacerlo, se acercaron a su sensei

\- J j j sensei – prosiguió a hablar el esbelto – nosotros, también somos una pareja – Otra grata sorpresa para Splinter, él nuevamente les brindo una sonrisa para que se sintieran en confianza con él por decir lo que ocurría

\- También les doy mis bendiciones hijos míos – ante su respuesta Mikey lo abrazo efusivamente

\- Muchas gracias sensei 

\- De nada Miguel Ángel

Abril y Casey estaban más que felices por lo que habían mencionado sus amigos, por ahora todo marchaba bien

\- Crees que deberíamos celebrar con algo – comentó la pelirroja

\- Mmh... con pizza, muero de hambre – comentó su novio

\- Oigan amigos, quieren un poco de pizza para celebrar nuestra llegada?

L/R/M/D: Sí! – exclamaron 


	12. 12

Ya habían transcurrido 1 mes, ahora las tortugas se habían trasladado una vez más a la alcantarilla, donde Donnie había hecho una cuna y biberón para el hijo de sus hermanos.

En el cuarto de Raph

\- Leo, en el último mes quiero que estés conmigo en todo momento, no quiero estar solo cuando vaya a nacer nuestro hijo

\- Lo haré, trataré de no salir mucho este mes que viene

\- Espero que lo cumplas – dijo con una mirada seria

(1 mes después)

El líder se levantó temprano sin despertar a su amado, quien yacía dormido, la tortuga de ojos azules lo besó y salió del cuarto; por primera vez Leo rompería su promesa, ya que Donatello le había mencionado que Destructor planeaba controlar la mente de alguien y con esa información ellos tenían que investigar mejor y detenerlo.

Así que los tres hermanos salieron lo antes posible. En la alcantarilla una hora trascurrió, cuando de repente Raphael sintió que su cama estaba mojada; desde hace mucho tiempo que no mojaba la cama.... Y repentinamente sintió un fuerte dolor en su cadera, solo pensaba en una cosa ¡el bebé va a nacer!, sin exaltarse miro a ambos lados, pero no vio a Leo en el cuarto, se levantó con cuidado, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al dojo, y tampoco lo vio allí, solamente a Splinter, tomándose de la puerta y con una mano en su vientre hablo:

\- S-sensei

\- Raphael ¿qué sucede?

\- No ha... visto a Leo?

\- Salió hace una hora junto con tus hermanos

\- Es que... creo que ya... va a nacer – se dejó caer de rodillas a causa del dolor

\- ¡Qué! – se levantó y se acercó a su hijo – Hijo mío, no soy doctor para hacerte una cesárea

\- N-no importa, Donnie dijo que... p-puedo dar a luz naturalmente

\- Eso es una gran noticia – Splinter lo ayudo y lo guio hasta el laboratorio, el roedor lo colocó en una camilla, rápidamente empezó a traer un poco de agua tibia; mientras tanto Raph se quejaba levemente mientras sudaba, en ese preciso momento Casey y Abril llegaron a la alcantarilla, sorpresivamente escucharon ruidos provenientes del laboratorio, no dudaron ni un segundo y de inmediato fueron al lugar.

.............................................

Mientras tanto con los tres hermanos tortuga, los tres se apegaron al plan de su líder, que era descubrir lo que planeaban, con cautela entraron a un fábrica abandonada, después que los descubrieran comenzaron a estropear el plan de Destructor mientras combatían arduamente.

...................................

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del esbelto. Raph se abrió de piernas, mientras que Splinter se posicionaba para recibir el bebé, mientras que la pelirroja limpiaba el sudor de la frente de su amigo mutante, Casey para darle valor le ofreció la mano, sabía que no era buena idea pero... tenía que apoyar con algo.

\- Raphael, puja un poco más – ordenó su padre

\- Yo no debería pasar por esto – hablo Casey – Debería ser Le... ¡Aaah mi manita!

\- Cállate Casey – dijo Abril – pones nervioso a Raph

\- P-pero mi... mano ¡Ah!

\- Shh – lo volvió a callar

\- Ya falta poco Raphael, solo un intento más

..................................................

En ese instante en la batalla; en el interior de Leonardo, algo le decía que debía estar con Raph pero dejo de pensarlo ya que si lo hacía, él se distraería y el plan iba a fallar

...............................................

En la alcantarilla

Raph dejo de sentir las fuertes contracciones al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el llanto de un bebé

\- Es muy hermoso Raph – dijo Abril con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su "sobrino" quien Splinter cargaba

\- Por qué a mí.... Mi mano D":

\- Felicidades hijo mío, es un varón y un fuerte alpha – dijo mientras se lo entregaba en sus brazos, el temperamental no tenía palabras para agradecerle lo que ellos habían hecho por él y su bebé, de un momento a otro el de ojos verdes comenzó a llorar de felicidad y alegría, Abril se fue a la cocina y lleno un biberón con leche, después regreso al lugar dándole el biberón a Raph y éste se lo dio en la boquita de su hijo; la tortuga bebé era de color verde esmeralda tal cual su padre y de bellos ojos verdes como Raph

\- Muchas gracias – hablo al fin Raph – Y Jones... lo siento por tu mano

\- Ven Casey, voy a curar tu mano – lo llevo a vendarlo

\- En verdad no la siento D:

\- Has peleado con mutantes y robokraangs y esto es mucho para ti – dijo la pelirroja sosteniendo su mano

\- Sí, es una parte sensible u.u

Mientras el par de novios iba por vendas para curar la mano de Casey, Splinter se atrevió a preguntar a su hijo

\- ¿Qué nombre le darás?

\- Pensaba que si era niña la llamaría Luna pero si era niño lo llamaría Orión, así que su nombre será Orión

\- Cuando yo les di sus nombre elegí a personajes del renacimiento, ahora tu elijes a los del universo

\- Así es – sonrió lleno de alegría

\- Muy sabia decisión hijo mío, ahora te dejare descansar

\- Maestro Splinter, me puede ayudar a llevarme a mi habitación

\- Con gusto lo haré, Raphael

(10 minutos) 

Los chicos llegaron, Leo sabía que ya era momento de darle el regalo a Raph, su amado, rápidamente se fue a su cuarto, después escondió el regalo, acto seguido se dirigió al cuarto de Raph; cuando entró se quedó completamente lívido al ya no ver su vientre abultado y con un bebé en sus brazos, el líder no dudo en ir hasta la cama con él

\- Yo... tú... el bebé... y-ya nació... - balbuceó, el temperamental solo lo ignoró – puedo cargarlo – Raph se lo dio – Aun no tiene nombre? 

\- Se llama Orión – respondió cortante, Leo sabía el porqué de su actitud, él le entrego él bebe otra vez

\- Lo siento...

\- Dijiste que estarías conmigo el último mes – hablo molesto

\- Lo sé, debí cumplir mi palabra

\- ...

\- Además... te tengo un regalo

\- Nada que me des me hará sentirme mejor

\- ¿Ah no? – dijo mientras le mostraba una cajita forrada de terciopelo y de color negro, después la abrió mientras dejaba ver una hermoso anillo – Raph ¿te casarías conmigo?

\- Ehm.... y-yo

\- Qué dices? – movió sus "cejas" arriba y abajo

\- Que sí, te amo idiota, oye podrías dejar a Orión en la cuna? – el líder obedeció, cargo a su hijo y con mucha sutileza lo dejo en la cuna mientras dormía, después volvió a la cama con su amado temperamental, después el de ojos azules le colocó el anillo

\- Oye Raph, si hacemos la boda tu deberás usar un vestido

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Todos los omegas lo hacen

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sip

\- Estoy muy seguro de que no

\- Yo estoy muy seguro de que sí

\- ¬¬

\- ^///^

\- Si tú lo dices – y en ese instante Mikey y Donnie entraron al cuarto del de rojo haciendo un poco de ruido a lo que los dos padres los callaron

\- Ya nació como dice sensei? – preguntó el pecoso

\- Si – contesto Raph

\- Podemos verlo – preguntó el de purpura

\- Si pero no hagan micho ruido – dijo Leo, acto seguido los dos hermanos se acercaron a la cuna mientras tocaban al bebé sin despertarlo

\- Leo

\- ¿Si mi amor?

\- Quiero que hoy duermas en el sofá

\- ¿Eh?

\- Así como lo oyes

\- Por qué

\- Porque rompiste tu palabra

\- P-pero

\- Sin peros

\- Últimamente hace más frío, no me dejaras morir congelado... o sí?

\- De ninguna manera, sé que eres fuerte y sobrevivirás

\- Chicos, podrías ayudarme? 

\- Si lo hacen les quitare el color verde de sus rostros – amenazo Raph

\- Lo siento Leo – hablo el de naranja

\- Estás solo, no por nosotros sino por Raph – dijo el científico


	13. 13

Un mes más había pasado, Raphael ya había vuelto con su entrenamiento del diario, Leonardo, muy casualmente en la calle había llegado a recolectar el dinero suficiente para su ansiada boda; karma tal vez?, el líder le pidió a Abril que le comprara un vestido especial para Raph y a Casey que le comprara el traje que llevaría el de azul, una semana después ya todo estaba preparado, el líder estaba vestido de traje negro esperando a su amado en el dojo junto a Splinter, en un par de minutos, en la entrada, Raphael se encamino hasta donde Leo lo esperaba; Raphael traía puesto un lindo vestido acompañado por un par de guantes que le llegaban hasta los brazos y de un hermoso velo; Leo se quedó boquiabierto por contemplar aquella belleza

Raph llegó hasta donde su querido lo esperaba, una vez más Leo le colocó el anillo. El roedor prosiguió a dar el típico discurso de la boda

S- Raphael Hamato, aceptas por esposo a Leonardo Hamato

R- Acepto

S- Y tú Leonardo, aceptas por esposo a Raphael

L- Acepto

S- Entonces, como bien se dice, pueden besarse – Leo tomó por la cintura a Raph para besarlo mientras que el temperamental pasaba sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de éste, después todos sus amigos aplaudieron, acto seguido los dos casados caminaron a donde su hermano más menor estaba junto con su pareja

R- Gracias Mikey por cuidar de Orión – lo tomó en sus brazos

M- No hay de que hermano, él es muy tierno

R- Leo, voy a ir a dormir a nuestro pequeño para poder seguir con lo nuestro – lo besó

L- De acuerdo, te esperaré aquí, Raphael se fue a arrullar a su hijo mientras dejaba solos a sus hermanos

D- ¿Cómo le hiciste para que Raph usara un vestido?

L- Solo le dije que los omegas lo hacen

D- Es una gran mentira

L- Lo sé y.... por favor no le digas nada a Raph, se ve muy bien así y no quiero que lo arruines por favor – rogó mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de suplica

D- Cálmate Leo, no lo haré

L- Gracias – se tranquilizó

M- Yo también quisiera casarme

D- Pues si no te hubieras gastado todos tus ahorros en tus historietas ya lo hubiéramos hecho

M- Es verdad ;-; y por qué tu no ahorraste?

D- Porque lo estoy ahorrando para otra cosa

M- Eso quiere decir que lo nuestro no es lo mejor?

D- Lo mismo digo de ti

L- Chicos, no discutan, pronto lo solucionaran

M- Mejor iré a distraerme a ver que encuentro en la cocina

C- Felicidades Leo – dijo mientras le daba una palmada en su caparazón

A- Muchas felicidades para ti y Raph – sonrió

L- Si gracias a los dos, yo también iré a la cocina por un poco de agua ya que estoy un poco nervioso

A- Por la boda?

L- Si, nunca imagine llegar a casarme con Raph, estoy feliz

C-Ok, ve a la cocina y disfruta de tu día, no te vayas a desmayar – bromeó

EN LA COCINA

El líder entro y se topó con su amorcito con una expresión molesta, Leo frunció el ceño ante su expresión

L- Orión ya se durmió? 

R- Si..., así que.... no es necesario que usara un vestido? – se cruzó de brazos

L- ¿Qu-quién te dijo eso?

R- Mikey

L- Mikey – masculló, luego suspiro – es que... quería verte con un vestido

R- Bueno, a decir verdad en un tiempo te moleste y te hice sufrir así que con esto estaremos a mano – Leo muy feliz se acercó a él – Leo, disfrútalo mientras puedas

L- Así lo haré, por cierto te ve s hermoso – Raph se ruborizo ante su comentario 

R- ¿De veras lo crees?

L- Si – lo tomo por su cintura mientras lo apegaba más a su cuerpo y lo besaba, Acto seguido decidieron festejar con sus amigos, hermanos y padre, todos estaban felices por la feliz pareja, la noche se hizo presente, era momento de darle espacio a la pareja para "disfrutar su luna de miel", los dos se dirigieron al cuarto del temperamental

R- Antes de comenzar a jugar debo de darle de comer a Orión

L- No te apresures, yo lo haré

Leo cargó a Orión para darle de beber su leche en su biberón, después el pequeño termino con todo el contenido, Orión eructo un poco, luego lo arrulló y se quedó dormido una vez más, él lo acomodo en su cuna, luego camino hasta la cama con su Raphie

R- Ahora ya tenemos tiempo para nosotros dos

L- ¿Quieres hacerlo?

R- Si

L- ¿Sabes lo que pasará?

R- Esta vez estoy preparado, confía en mí

L- Si tú lo dices

El líder prosiguió a desvestir a su amado con delicadeza, haciéndole rozar la ropa con su fina piel creándole cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo, después poco a poco lo dejo completamente desnudo, luego siguió él, los dos se acostaron en la cama mientras que apasionadamente se besaban con pasión y locura, el temperamental comenzaba a excitarse poco a poco dejando escapar leves gemidos, el líder se posiciono por encima de él mientras besaba su cuello, Raph abrió sus piernas, el de ojos azules se colocó en medio de estas, después se colocó en posición de penetrarlo, su miembro se encontraba excitado, después con cuidado lo penetró haciendo gemir al de rojo, con sutileza siguió empujando un poco más, después comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, excitando a Raph y su miembro; los dos gemían lo más bajo posible para no despertar a Orión; Raph prosiguió a tomar el mando dejando a bajo a Leo mientras el de rojo se sentaba en su miembro y movía su cadera, los dos estaban llegando al éxtasis hasta que los dos llegaron a correrse, luego se volvieron a recostar en la cama para descansar de su fantástico día 

R- Te amo Leo – lo abrazó con mucho amor

L- Y yo los amo a los dos

El temperamental se dio la media vuelta para tomar algo que luego lo puso en su boca y se lo trago, luego volvió a abrazar a su amado de azul

L- Supresores otra vez

R- No, estos son de otro tipo

L- Cómo qué?

R- Métodos anticonceptivos tomados

L- Ya no te preocuparas más? 

R- No, a menos que Orión pida un hermano

L- Puede ser – sonrió mientras con un brazo rodeaba el cuerpo de Raphael

R- Por cierto, gracias por el segundo día más maravilloso de todos

L- ¿Segundo?

R- El primero es cuando Orión nació y no me hagas recordar lo que no hiciste

L- De acuerdo – rió – de nada


	14. 14

8 MESES DESPUÉS

Orión estaba en una mesita de bebé, mientras que Leo y Raph le daban de comer, luego de que terminaran, los dos padres prosiguieron a hacer la práctica de hablar para que empezara a decir sus primeras palabras

R – Orión, di mamá..., ma-má – el pequeño solo se quedaba viendo

L- No Orión, di papá, pa-pá – Orión regreso a ver a Leo, el pequeño se quedó pensativo, hasta que después abrió su boquita y dijo

O- ma... má..., mamá

R- Qué lindo, dijo su primera palabra

L- ;-;

D- Eso fue lo que escuché? – dijo acercándose – acaso dijo su primera palabra?

L- Sí así fue ;-;

M- Ahora di tío Mikey – dijo acercándose al pequeño

O- ío

M- No, Tío Mikey

O- ío

M- Tío

O-... ío – extendía las manos muy feliz

M- Tío

O- ío

M- ío, ay, ya me equivoque – todos rieron ante eso

D- Ya no lo presiones – disimuladamente se acercó a Orión y le susurró – ahora di Donnie

O- Onni

D- Más o menos

L- Muchas palabras por hoy – lo cargó – ya es hora que descanses

Leo junto con Raph llevaron a su hijo a dormir en su cuna, ya que la noche se acercaba y como era costumbre, los cuatro hacían su patrullaje

Ante la desilusión de no poder tener hijo, Donnie pensó un poco y como gran científico tuvo una idea o mejor dicho haría un espléndido milagro

Minutos después las tortugas hicieron su patrullaje nocturno, una semana trascurrió cuando Slash y Rotwell llegaron a la alcantarilla, quienes después se llevaron a Raph para colocarle una larva que le controlaría la mente; después Leo, Mikey y Donnie fueron a rescatarlo; claramente la clave era hacerlo enojar, pero ahora como eran pareja, a Leo sele dificultó un poco también a la hora de golpearlo, pero al fin lo lograron.

Después regresaron, junto con Slash y el dr. Rotwell; la gigante tortuga se disculpó con el maestro Splinter por golpearlo tan fuertemente, después de no haber visto mucho tie4mpo a Raphael, Slash se encaminó hasta él para decirle algo importante 

Raph estaba en su habitación, arreglando algunas cosas cuando Slash llegó

Sl- Cuanto tiempo sin verte Raphael

R- Oh, Slash, me asustaste

Sl- No quise hacerlo, un momento, por qué hueles exactamente a Leonardo??

R- Creí que ya todos lo sabían, Leo y yo somos esposos con un lindo hijo

Sl- Entonces yo puedo ser el segundo que lo reclamé – pensó – Raphael, quiero que tú seas mío – acortó la distancia que había entre los dos 

R- No quiero, no puedes

Sl- No te pregunté, si puedo y lo haré; siempre y cuando derrote a tu amado Leonardo a un duelo, si el gana te dejare en paz, pero si no, tu vendrás conmigo y los dos formaremos una familia – Raph solo trago saliva de pensarlo – te dejare descansar por ahora – Slash salió dejando desconcertado a Raphael, después de uno minutos salió de su habitación, corrió hacia el dojo para refugiarse en los brazos de Leo

En el dojo, Leo estaba sentado ayudando a Orión a caminar

L- Vamos Orión, tu puedes – el pequeño comenzó a gatear – Bueno, eso ya es algo – lo cargó – ahora puedes decir papá?

R- Leo – sollozó

L- Qué pasa Raph – el de rojo se arrodilló junto a su familia mientras lloraba en el plastrón del líder, Leo dejo sentado a su hijo en el piso

R- Odio ser un omega – seguía llorando 

L- Creí que ya había superado eso

R- No me refiero a eso, lo que pasa es que Slash quiere reclamarme como de su propiedad y quiere retarte a un duelo p-por mí

L- Eso no lo permitiré – se levantó

El líder se levantó para ir a hablar con él; lo cual fue completamente inútil ya que no cambiaría de opinión y siguió con su duelo, Leo no tvo otra opción más que aceptarlo. El lugar del duelo era en el dojo, para que todos presenciaran la gran derrota de Leo

Slash y Leo estaban en posición

Sl- El primero que caiga, pierde

L- Yo esperaba otra cosa pero con eso bastara

Slash fue el primero en atacar muy rápido y con su gran mazo, la katana de Leo velozmente chocó contra aquella arma, haciendo crear chispas, luego Slash atacó con otro golpe en otro ángulo pasando muy cerca del plastrón del líder, Leo apenas con unos golpes y patadas logró lastimar al mastodonte, con una pequeña distracción, Slash tomo el cuello de Leo con uno de sus brazos, éste lo acorralo contra la pared, y con el otro brazo tomó su mazo y lo golpeó directo en el plastrón, sacándole todo el aire de sus pulmones, después cayó al piso lleno de moretones y para acabar, Slash colocó un pie sobre el de azul, Slash sonrió ante su victoria

L- L-lo siento Raph – murmuró, el de rojo lo fue auxiliar

R- Leo

Sl- Levántate Raphael, eres mío ahora 

R- M-me dejarías despedirme de mi familia?

Sl- Que sea rápido

Raphael abrazo por última vez a su amado

L- Te falle Raph, lo siento

EL temperamental no tuvo otra opción más que levantarse y despedirse de todos los demás, hasta de su hijo, Slash tomo en brazos a Raph y se lo llevo lejos de ahí


	15. 15

R- Déjame – exclamó desde la cama; quien era apresado por el cuerpo de Slash estando sobre él.

Sl- Lo siento, pero un trato es un trato – se hizo paso entre sus piernas – te mostraré como un alpha de verdad lo hace

R- No quiero

Sl- Quiero que tú tengas a mis hijos

R- No, por favor no – y sin previo aviso Slash comenzó a penetrarlo, lastimándolo en el acto – Por eso Leo nunca sacó su lado alpha conmigo..., no quería lastimarme – no gemía con lo que le hacía Slash, solo gritaba al ser lastimado

EN LA ALCANTARILLA

Leonardo estaba devastado en la habitación; le había fallado a su amado; Orión comenzó a llorar, el padre se levantó para atenderlo; lo cargó y le dio su biberón, después de que terminara de comer, Orión le miró de frente

O- Ma...má? – preguntó en sus brazos – mamá?

L- Mamá no está pero juró traerlo de vuelta; Slash no mencionó nada de una revancha y con eso tengo una oportunidad – como padre soltero que estaba, arrulló a Orión en sus brazos para que durmiera y fuera a entrenar para recuperarse por completo.

..........................

Después de que Slash terminará con él, salió de la habitación dejando solo y desconcertado a Raphael; no dudo ni un segundo en tomar sus supresores, al menos Slash no sabía que los tenía y eso era un gran alivio para el temperamental

Una semana transcurrió, Leo había entrenado duramente, también había cuidado con mucho amor a su hijo. Ya era hora de ir a traer a su amado

Con Orión en brazos caminó hasta la sede

L- Oigan chicos – llamó la atención de sus hermanos – podrían cuidar de Orión?

M- Por supuesto – lo cargó – que vas hacer?

L- Ire a traer a Raph

D- ¿Cómo?

L- Yo retaré a Slash esta vez 

D- No tienes miedo de perder... otra vez?

L- *suspiró* La verdad sí, pero me hice la promesa que no le fallaría otra vez, no quiero perderlo dos veces

M- Entonces, no te preocupes, cuidaremos muy bien de nuestro sobrino – Orión sonríe 

L- Gracias – se dirigió a su cuarto a prepararse con sus katanas, después respiró profundo y salió de la alcantarilla

En un tejado, Slash apareció buscando a quien lo citó; una sombra se hizo aparecer justo en frente de él

Sl- ¿Para qué me llamaste?

L- Vengo a retarte una vez más

Sl- No tienes suficiente con lo que ya te quite?

L- No, esta vez si gano, me llevaré a Raph y no podrás volver a retarme en un duelo

Sl- Pero si yo gano – pensó un poco – me llevare a tu hijo

L- ¿¡Qué, por qué!?

Sl- Raphael ha estado un poco triste, supongo que por alejarse de su hijo

L- ... de acuerdo... es un hecho, el primero en caer pierde

Una vez más los dos estaban en posición y a un gran distancia considerable, Leo desenfundo sus katanas y Slash sacó su mazo; Slash fue el primero en dar un golpe pero el de azul lo esquivo saltando muy ágilmente sobre éste, quien muy veloz corto la piel del mastodonte haciéndolo sangrar; una y otra vez sus armas se encontraban, Slash con su brazo empujó a Leo bruscamente, lo que hizo que se tambaleará por un par de segundos, pero se posiciono firme, luego regresó a luchar, el duelo era difícil, esta vez ninguno de los dos cedería pero ya era hora de terminarlo; sin más el líder se arrojó hacia él haciendo que se tropezara y cayera al tejado; Slash reaccionó y con una mano se sujetó de la barda para no llegar hasta el pavimento.

L- Parece que gane

Sl- Por qué mejor no acabas con mi vida de una vez

L- No soy cruel, aún tengo compasión a pesar de lo que hiciste

Sl- Tú no eres un verdadero alpha, de haber sido así, acabarías con mí sufrir

L- Soy un alpha – dijo orgulloso – yo me adapto a un estilo de vida diferente a todos los demás, ahora dime donde esta Raph

Sl- Él está en...

EN UN EDIFICIO MUY ABANDONADO

Leonardo entró a una habitación, en una cama Raph estaba dormido, parecía muy cansado, no quiso despertarlo, así que lo cargo muy sutilmente.

DURANTE EL CAMINO

R- *Sin abrir sus ojos y con voz molesta dijo* - ¿A dónde me llevas ahora, Slash?

L- A casa – al instante reconoció la voz y abruptamente abrió sus ojos

R- Leo – sonrió – volviste por mí – sus bellos ojos verdes se humedecieron

L- Nunca te dejaría con ese vil, Raph, lamento si me tarde

R- No importa, lo bueno es que regresaste – los dos unieron sus labios después de una larga semana de no verse. Cuando llegaron a la alcantarilla, todos los demás le fueron a abrazar, Raphael muy feliz abrazó a Orión, el pequeño sonrió al ver a su mami, mientras tanto Leo abrazo a su pequeña familia 

S- Gracias al cielo que Leonardo fue por ti hijo mío

R- Sí, no hubiera soportado un día más en ese lugar... uh, Donnie

D- ¿Sí?

R Quiero que me hagas un chequeó, me he sentido raro estoy últimos días.., y... n-no quiero estar esperando un... hijo de Slash

D- Adelante, vamos

Luego de que Donatello acomodará el lugar, colocó a Raph en una silla para tomar una muestra de su sangre, poco después los resultados salieron y dijeron lo que temían

D- Raph tú... trago saliva – tú estás esperando un hijo de Slash

L/R- ¿¡Qué!? – los dos se quedaron lívidos

D- Es broma – comenzó a reír – no lo estás Raph

R- ¡AHORA SÍ TE VOY A QUITAR TODO LO VERDE DE ESA ESTÚPIDA CARA QUE TIENES! – preparó sus puños

D- N-no espera, solo era una broma, no me golpees, Leo ayúdame

L- Te lo mereces, me habías asustado

M- Ya tranquilo Raph – lo calmó - ¿en serio vas a golpear a Donnie en el día que has vuelto?

R- Ahora que lo dices... no, solo que NO LO VUELVAS A HACER – apuntó a Donnie con su dedo

D- Lo juró ;-; gracias Mikey

M- De nada amorcito

O- Pa... pá, papá – dijo mientras le jalaba la punta de la bandana a Leo

L- Oyeron eso, al fin lo dijo – exclamó muy feliz – soy el papá más feliz del mundo


	16. 16

\- "Feliz cumpleaños a ti" – terminó la canción, mientras que Mikey traía un pastel hecho por el mismo

O– gracias a todos – agradeció con una impecable sonrisa (similar a la de Leo)

L- De nada hijo, felices 4 años – lo abrazó

M- Oye Orión, mira este regalo – le entrego una caja, muy similar a al tamaño del pequeño

O- ¿Qué es?

M- Ábrelo en tu habitación, no querrás que sensei lo veo – susurró

O – Okey – susurró de igual manera, mientras tanto Splinter abrazó a su nieto

D-*susurrando a Mikey* - Por qué le regalaste la patineta, sabes que a sensei no le gustan esos juegos

M- Ehm... lo jugara en secreto como nosotros – lo abrazó

En seguida, Leo se acercó a su hijo

L- Orión, ya es tiempo de que tengas tu propia bandana ¿de qué color la quieres?

O- De... de... de blanco – El de azul fue la dojo a buscar una bandana de color blanca, en seguida llegó, y se la colocó - W–w, gracias papá – el pequeño miró a su madre – Mamá ¿cómo me veo? –con una sonrisa

R- Te ves muy bien – lo cargo y le beso la frente, luego lo dejo en el piso una vez más

O- Gracias

Y en ese instante, Abril y Casey llegaron

A- Feliz cumpleaños Orión

C – Mira lo que te hemos traído – dijo entregándole una de las historietas favoritas del pequeño

O- Wow, muchas gracias tíos

Después de un momento decidieron seguir festejando, ya después en el cuarto del pequeño Orión, él comenzó a meter todos sus regalos que le habían dado, horas después la noche llegó, todos regresaron a hacer sus cosas importantes; mientras tanto en la habitación del temperamental, dos amantes compartían un momento con su hijo

O- Mamá, papá, sería mucho pedirles un... un hermano para mí?

L/R- Jum jum

L- ¿Por qué quieres un hermano?

O- Es que... a veces me siento... solo

R- ¿Cómo? Si nosotros estamos aquí

O- Solo cuando ustedes se van a la superficie y me dejan con el abuelo Splinter – luego susurró – es un poco aburrido

El temperamental miró a su líder 

R- Orión, lo pensaremos un poco – sonrió, él miró a su hijo que dio un pequeño bostezo – ya es tarde, ve a dormir

O- Está bien

L- Yo te llevo – lo cargo como cuando era un bebé, lo llevo a su antiguo cuarto (el de Leo), lo dejo en su cama, le cubrió con su sabana y regresó con Raph, para acostarse con él

L- Entonces, ¿qué le daremos a Orión? – preguntó

R- En parte tiene razón, cuando nos vamos a la superficie él se queda solo y Orión necesita estar con los de su edad para convivir

L- Propones crearle un hermano?

R- Sip – lo besa

L- ¿Cuándo empezamos? – Raph se posiciono sobre el plastrón de Leo para ser abrazado por él

R- Mi celo comienza la otra semana

L- Entonces en una semana será – lo besa apasionadamente

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio

Donatello ya estaba por terminar su más ansiado experimento que haría feliz a su pareja. Cerca de un par de horas más, por fin terminó, ese experimento sería un obsequio para Mikey, mientras tanto, empezaría a trabajar con el retro mutageno 

Dos días transcurrieron y el científico ya tenía listo; solo tenía la cantidad suficiente para un individuo ya que era algo difícil de hacer, Splinter decidió que se la dieran a su hija para regresarla a la normalidad, las tortugas buscaron a Karai, ella se hallaba en la guarida de Destructor quienes la tenían presa, los cuatro hermanos la liberaron, luego de estar bien y llevarla lejos de allí, Donnie le inyectó el retro mutageno que la devolvió a la normalidad, Karai muy feliz abrazó a Leo efusivamente, porque había regresado por ella; lo que le lleno de celos al temperamental; el de rojo respiro profundo y se tranquilizó, pues no quería hacer una escena de celos con eso, sabía perfectamente que Leo no sería capaz de serle infiel con ella, después Karai se quedó a vivir con ellos en la alcantarilla, ella se hizo un espacio en uno de los cuartos del dojo

Un día más se había cumplido y ese día era el aniversario de Miguel Angel y Donatello. En el laboratorio; Mikey entro con un regalo por detrás de él

M- Hola Don

D- Hola amorcito

M- Mira lo que te he traído – le mostro una centrifuga nueva

D- ¿Dónde la conseguiste? 

M- Es un secreto, sé cuánto te gustas estas.... Estas centrofugas 

D- Centrifugas 

M- Eso

D- Gracias amor

M- Y mi regalo

D- Es esto – le mostro una verde sustancia en un recipiente 

M- ¿Qué es eso?

D- Bueno, esta sustancia hará que uno de los dos pueda convertirse en un omega y procrear 

M- ¿En serio?

D- Sí, tú siempre dijiste que te gustaría tener una descendencia 

M- ¿Sí funciona? – cuestionó con aquel experimento

D- Según mis cálculos sí, así como funcionó el retro mutageno con Karai

M- ... Seguro

D-.... Ehm completamente 

M- No vaya a ser que uno de los dos se llene de acné... como la última vez ¬¬

D- Confía en mí, lo modifique lo más cuidadoso posible, sin embargo lo importante es ¿quién de nosotros lo tomara?


	17. 17

Los dos estuvieron por un largo silencio, hasta que uno de ellos hablo

M- Yo lo haré

D- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ser un omega?

M- Sí

D- Entonces, proseguiré a aplicártelo – el esbelto lo guio hasta una camilla, colocando a Mikey sobre ella, después Donnie colocó la sustancia en una jeringa, en seguida se lo inyecto en el brazo de Mikey

D- ¿Cómo te sientes?

M- Un poco... mareado – se levantó – y... co-como sabrás si ha funcionado

D- Pues tendré que hacerte un par de pruebas más... - y Mikey se desmayó a lo que Donnie se alarmó y lo revisó en el suelo – sigues vivo – se alivio

(2 días después en el cuarto de Mikey)

M- Oww – se levantó y vio a Donnie – qué paso

D- Te desmayaste y estuviste inconsciente por... 2 días pero estás bien 

Después Donatello le trajo algo de comida a su amorcito de naranja, el científico se acercó a olfatear a Mikey muy detenidamente

D- Oye, ahora hueles como Raph anteriormente – comentó con una sonrisa

M- Eso quiere que funcionó?

D- Supongo que sí, quieres intentar hacer el amor? – Mikey se sonrojo y con una sonrisa pícara dijo

M- Sí

Ahora era momento de cambiar sus roles

D- Es hora de cumplir nuestro sueño – dijo mientras poco a poco lo recostaba con delicadeza

M- Espero que si funcioné tu valioso experimento – suspiro 

D- Yo también, espero que no me engañe tu aroma corporal

Donatello empezó a besarle los labios dulcemente, después descendió hasta su cuello, el pecoso comenzó a gemir levemente

M- Do-Donnie... esto se... siente bien – sonrió sonrojado

D- Lo sé, así me lo hacías, ahora es mi turno

El esbelto disfrutada de cada caricia que le hacía pasar a Mikey, muy rápido comenzó a excitarse el pecoso, haciendo que sus gemidos se intensificaran

D- Estás listo?

M- Mmngh s-sí

El de purpura eleve las caderas de su amado, después sacó su miembro y lo acercó a la entrada del pequeño, el de naranja se estremeció un poco y dejo escapar otro gemido, Donnie empujo con cuidado para no lastimarlo, Mikey se sujetó del caparazón de su amado muy fuertemente, Don empujo una vez más hasta quedar dentro de él, Mikey gimió una vez más con un poco de dolor

D- ¿Me detengo?

M- N-no... sigue – hablo con dificultad, Donnie obedeció mientras empujaba un poco más, Mikey sentía la excitación acumulándose en su miembro y sin más se corrió por en medio de los dos, se apeno un poco pero después se le paso, Donnie también comenzó a excitarse con los sonidos emitidos de su pequeño pecoso y después de un par de minutos se corrió dentro de él

Los dos acabaron exhaustos pues era la primera vez que Donnie tomaba en control en la cama

M- ¿Crees que ya lo esté? – frunció el ceño mientras le abrazaba 

D- Quizás, sin embargo tendremos que intentarlo un par de veces más, como una semana aproximadamente

M- Disfrutare cada momento contigo – le beso la nariz lleno de alegría 

D- Yo también Mikey

Mientras tanto en la estadía de Karai; ella miraba la pequeña tortuga que pasaba y corría por ahí, sin dudarlo un segundo más se acercó a él

K- Hola pequeño – se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura 

O- Hola – dijo inseguro

K- ¿Cómo te llamas?

O- Ehm... mis padres no quieren que hable con extraños

K- No soy una extraña, ya he estado aquí un par de días, solo que no me atrevía a hablarte, por si no lo sabias soy hija de Splinter

O- Ah... yo soy Orión – sonrió amigablemente 

L- Veo que estás conviviendo con mi hijo – lo carga

K- ¿Y quién es tu pareja? – fingió incredulidad, pues ya sospechaba de quien era, solo quería estar segura de ello

L- Es Raph, creí que ya lo sabías

K- Como sospeche, he de maldecir esto, ya me lo han ganado, estúpido Raphael – pensó – no sabía que ya habías formado una familia con el de temperamento explosivo, parece algo... inesperado sabiendo que no tenían una buena relación de... hermanos

L- Sí, también para mí lo fue, es muy lindo cuando llegas a conocerlo mejor, en otras palabras intimidad de pareja, por cierto Orión, mamá te está buscando – lo baja

O- De acuerdo – se fue caminando con salto en busca de Raph

L- Karai te dejo, iré por algo a la cocina 

K- Ok, no hay problema – ella se encamina al dojo, mientras pensaba en un plan para recuperar a Leo, tenía que ingeniárselas para que él se encadenara para siempre con ella


	18. 18

Leo le daba leves embestidas a Raph; mientras que Raph trataba de no gritar más de lo usual, ya que su pequeño podría escucharlos, después de un par de minutos terminaron exhaustivamente, en seguida salieron a ducharse un poco y después se dirigieron a la cocina; todos estaban allí a excepción de Mikey.

O- Mamá ¿por qué el tío Mikey está vomitando?

R- No lo sé

D- Espera ¿¡qué!? – de inmediato se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al baño para ver qué era lo que le pasaba a su amorcito.

L- Seguro comió algo en mal estado

.......

D- Mikey, estás bien? – preguntó mientras le tocaba el caparazón

M- Sí, solo estuve devolviendo la comida

D- Parecen los síntomas de un embarazo

M- Eso significa que....

D- Que posiblemente lo estás, déjame hacerte un par de pruebas de sangre y con eso estaremos más seguros

Los dos se dirigieron al laboratorio, el esbelto comenzó a hacerle una muestra de sangre, hasta que los resultados estuvieron listos

D- M-Mikey, estamos esperando un bebe – dijo efusivamente, mientras los abrazaba

M- Al fin nuestro sueño se hizo realidad

D- Todo gracias a mí ingenio

M- Eres el mejor

D- Lo sé y tú también lo eres – lo besa lleno de felicidad

Tiempo después le dieron la noticia a todos sus hermanos y amigos humanos, también a sensei quien los felicitó por su futuro hijo. Una semana transcurrió cuando también Raphael comenzó a tener los síntomas de su embarazo, para estar más seguro, Raph le pidió a Donnie una muestra de sangre a lo cual el resultado dio positivo, era momento de cuidarse al igual que Mikey.

Una tranquila tarde en la alcantarilla, Orión estaba en la sede junto con Mikey y Raph, el pequeño estaba haciendo un dibujo con un sinfín de crayolas, Orión se levantó y camino directo a su madre.

O- Mira mamá – le mostró su dibujito – somos nosotros

R- Qué lindo – añadió una sonrisa 

O- Aquí estoy yo, tú, papá, el tío Mikey, el tío Don, la tía Abril, el tío Casey, el abuelo Splinter y... Karai

M- Por qué yo salí algo panzón?

O- Se me paso la mano

En ese instante un ruido se hizo escuchar en la entrada de la alcantarilla; Mikey y Raph creyeron que era los chicos junto con Karai, sin embargo no fue así

O- M-mamá –dijo asustado

M- Slash – dijo al instante de verlo

R- ¡Qué haces tú aquí! – exclamó mientras se levantaba del sofá

Sl- He venido a disculparme por lo que hice, apenas recapacite todo lo ocurrido hace 4 años – suspiró – y quiero venir a vivir aquí

R- ¿¡Por qué?!

Sl- Aunque no lo creas, sigo siendo parte de esta familia

O- Mami, quién es? – susurró

R- Un viejo amigo

M- Raph, quieres que traiga a Splinter?

R- Por si las dudas... sí

Mikey de inmediato fue a traer a Splinter por si algo se salía de control

S- ¿Qué haces aquí, Slash? – preguntó cuándo llegó al lugar

Sl- Quiero formar parte de ustedes

S- Así nada más? – frunció el ceño

Sl- Sí, ya no tengo a donde ir, Neutralizador me traicionó, estoy solo y necesito donde quedarme 

El roedor dudó un poco sobre las palabras de la tortuga gigante

S- De acuerdo, puedes quedarte pero no te atrevas a tocar a mis hijos – amenazó

Sl- Lo prometo 

Y en ese momento los chis llegaron, Karai sonrió al ver a Slash allí; y después de que contaran todo lo sucedido a Leo y Don, estuvieron en desacuerdo que Slash se quedara ahí pero no protestaron; ahora Leo tendría que vigilar a Slash por si intentaba hacerle algo a su querido Raphael y a su hijo. La noche llegó y con ello, Karai estaba en el techo de una casa, ella espero un par de minutos hasta que Slash apareció

Sl- ¿Para qué querías que volviera a la alcantarilla? 

K- Para que tú te puedas quedar con Raphael

Sl- Como voy a hacer eso, Leonardo siempre está al tanto de todo lo que hago

K- Fácil, primero persuadiré a Leo para que se quede conmigo, después cuando el este junto a mi Raphael se quedara solo y desamparado y es ahí donde entraras tu

Sl- Dudo que Leonardo se valla contigo tan fácilmente 

K- Solo necesito tener un hijo con él al igual que tú de Raphael

S- Suena difícil 

K- ¿Estás conmigo o no?

Sl- Por supuesto ¿cuándo empezamos?

K- Cuando sea, si quieres tomar el control de Raph... podrías.... Amenazar a su hijo

SL- Buena idea

K- Yo empezare mañana


	19. 19

En la alcantarilla; sin previo aviso, Cabeza de piel llegó, asustando a la pequeña tortuga, quien luego se refugió en los brazos de su madre.

Cp- Hola amigos

Todos: Hola

D- ¿Qué te traer por aquí?

Cp- El kraang hirió mi brazo y ahora he estado muy débil como para seguir luchando con ellos – hablo cabizbajo 

M- No te preocupes amigo, yo cuidare de tu brazo lastimado – lo abrazó y el cocodrilo corresponde, lo que llenó de celos a la tortuga de bandana púrpura

L- Cabeza de piel, puedes acomodarte donde quieras

Cp- Gracias amigos

Acto seguido, Cabeza de piel prosiguió a acomodarse en un pequeño cuarto asignado; después e quedó a solas con Mikey, su mejor amigo

Cp- Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, querido amigo – lo regreso a ver

M- Sí, mucho, te extrañé – lo abraza una vez más

Cp- ¿Por qué hueles como un omega? – se separó un poco de él

M- Donnie me convirtió en uno – añadió una sonrisa

Cp- ¿Fue por accidente?

M- No, fue porque yo lo quise ser

Donnie, en la sede se estaba desesperando, porque su amorcito se estaba quedando mucho tiempo con Cabeza de piel, no quería quedarse con la duda, así que los fue a espiar, él se colocó a un lado de la entrada para escuchar lo que decía, sin ser visto por ellos.

Cp- Miguel Ángel, ¿aun sigues estando con Donatello? – interrogo con una mirada triste

M- Sí – dijo confundido ante su pregunta, el cocodrilo suspiro ante su derrota, a lo que se atrevió a preguntar

Cp-¿Hubiera podido tener una oportunidad contigo? – el pecoso dudo un poco en responder

M- ... Sí – y con esa respuesta, para Don, fue como una punzada en su corazón, éste, molesto y lleno de celos se retiró de allí, ya no quería seguir escuchando lo que ellos dos decían, se sentía traicionado – tal vez si no estuviera con Donnie, sin embargo ahora a quien amo y amaré es a él, lo siento Cabeza de piel – se puso triste por su amigo

Cp- No te preocupes por mí, sé cuándo soy derrotado, por cierto, tu hermano es muy afortunado de tener a alguien como tú

M- Gracias, ahora me ocuparé de tu herida

Mientras tanto, Raph se había ido a descansar, últimamente se sentía más cansado, lo sabía, era por su embarazo, sin embargo en la sede.

K- Oye Leo

L- ¿Sí?

K- Podrías acompañarme a la superficie un momento, quiero hablar contigo

L- ¿Para qué quieres hacer eso? Si puedas hablar conmigo justo aquí

K- Quiero hablar contigo a solas, porque cuando me acerco mucho a ti Raphael me mira algo raro

L- Él no está aquí, no hay razón para salir

K- Pero qué tal si nos sorprende estando muy juntos, no quiero que se vaya a poner celoso de mí

L- ... - dudó un poco, Raph estaba descansando por su embarazo y su hijo estaba entrenando con Splinter, así que accedió, sin ver ninguna pisca de malicia en ella.

En la superficie, en un cuarto de un edificio abandonado; los dos comenzaron a conversar, hasta que Karai se atrevió a hablar de la relación que tenían él y Raphael 

K- ¿Por qué lo escogiste a él? 

L- Que no es obvio, Raph de su temperamento, es especial para mí – bebió un poco del agua que le ofreció Karai, al principio sintió un extraño sabor, pero luego se le pasó

K- Leo, yo te amo, cómo pudiste fijarte en él y no en mí

L- Porque desde antes que te conociera ya estaba enamorado de él y... y qu-qué haces? – vio cómo Karai comenzó a quitarse su armadura de metal y luego su blusa negra, mostrando sus bien formados pechos

K- Quiero tener una noche contigo

L- Olvídalo, yo soy fiel a Raph – se levantó y de repente comenzó a sentirse mareado y débil - ¿P-por qué me siento así? – tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, sentía que todo daba vueltas

K- Solo puse una pequeña droga en tu vaso, quizás mi cuerpo no t excite pero esa droga sí lo hará, Leo intentó huir pero cada paso que daba lo sentía pesado, pero ella lo detuvo con facilidad, luego lo recostó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse toda su vestimenta, el líder no pudo hacer nada.

....

Mientras tanto, Raph estaba descansando en su cuarto, luego sintió como alguien tocaba sus piernas muy sensualmente, sin abrir los ojos, gimió pensando que era Leo.

R- No quiero jugar contigo Leo

Sl- Y qué tal conmigo

R- Slash – abrió abruptamente los ojos, él se levantó de la cama – o-otra vez tú - el gran mutante, con sus pesados brazos, lo obligo a recostarse en la cama, después subió todo su cuerpo con él

Sl- Espero que te dejes hacer mío, porque si no lo haces, tu pequeño hijo Orión sufrirá las consecuencias, sin nadie quien te socorre, haré que tengas un hijo mío

R- No, espera – Slash le calló la boca colocando una mano sobre éste

Sl- No querrás que lastime a tu hijo o sí – Raph negó con los ojos bien abiertos, sabía que no sería bueno decirle que esperaba a otro, sino la amenaza sería peor pero al menos no podría quedar embarazado de él, por más que lo intentará, sin embargo sufrirá los abusos de éste – Así que coopera – el temperamental asintió


	20. 20

En la mañana, justamente en aquel lugar abandonado; Leonardo despertaba de su largo sueño; tomo su cabeza adolorida, se movió un poco de la cama; ¿qué pasó?, se preguntó mientras al fin abrir sus ojos de par en par, después posicionó su mirada directa a Karai; cubierta con una blanca sabana; se alarmó un poco y trago saliva

L- ¡Ay, no! – exclamó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba

K- Buen día amor

L- ¡No me llames así! – exclamó molesto

K- Bueno Genio, ahora que explicación le darás a mi adre, y mejor aún, a tu querido Raphael

L- Diré la verdad

K- ¿Piensas que te creerán? – añadió una sonrisa llena de picardía

L- Sí – afirmó molesto

K- Sabes que soy buena mintiendo. Solo espero que tu nuevo hijo se parezca mucho a ti, eso es más que obvio, ya que lo hicimos – rió con malicia

L- ¡Estás loca! – tomó sus cosas y salió lo más rápido de ahí, durante su trayecto se preguntaba que le diría a Raph o mejor... que tal si nunca se lo decía; estaba confundido; qué tal si Karai estaba embarazada de él, que explicación le daría a todos, era verdad, Karai sabía mentir muy bien y ¿acaso le creerían?. Múltiples preguntas rondaban por su cabeza

Mientras tanto; Raphael estaba abrazando a su hijo, dentro de su cuarto.

O- ¿Dónde está papá? – le miró con una expresión de preocupación 

R- No tengo la menor idea, no lo he visto desde ayer – el temperamental no se percató de que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, al recordar lo que tuvo que pasar

O- ¿Por qué lloras, mamá?

R- P-por nada – se limpió las lágrimas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en sus labios para que Orión no se preocupara

O- Es porque extrañas a papá?

R- ... Sí, es por eso – le dio un beso en la frente; Raph se sentía destrozado por lo que su mascota, ex amigo y ahora abusador le hacía, lo peor era que él lo amenazara con lastimar a su pequeño, sin embargo estaba convencido que nunca y jamás tendría un hijo de él.

En esos momentos, Mikey entró al laboratorio 

M- Hola amor – dijo muy feliz mientras abrazaba a su amado por la cintura, Don solo le ignoró - ¿Todo está... bien?

D- Sí – masculló

M- T voz me dice todo lo contrario

D- Di todo lo que quieras, enano – 

M- Eh... - no sabía el porqué de su extraño comportamiento hacia él, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla para calmarlo

D- ¡No me toques!

M- ... ¿p-por qué? – preguntó con ojos cristalinos

D- Crees que no te escuche hablar con Cabeza de piel

M- ¿De qué hablas?

D- De que querías tener una oportunidad con él, me sentí traicionado – dijo molesto, apenas si lo miro de frente

M- ¿E-escuchaste eso?

D- Sí, ahora, si tanto quieres estar con Cabeza de piel vete con él, tengo mejores cosas que estar... contigo

M- S-solo me estás... juzgando mal

D- Lárgate – volvió con sus experimentos 

M- ¡Bien! – gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos y después salió corriendo directo a su habitación.

Abril vio que Mikey había salido llorando del laboratorio de Don, ella no quería meterse con cosas que les pasara a ellos en su relación, pero era una amiga más y decidió por ir a ver a Mikey.

En ese preciso momento llegó Leonardo, había decidió hablar de lo ocurrido con Karai; tal vez Raphael se molestaría, pero al menos sería sincero con él.

O- Papá – dijo al momento de verlo mientras corría hacia él; Leo lo cargó en sus brazos

L- Hola Orión

O- Papá ¿dónde estuviste?

L- Haciendo... algunas cosas

O- Mamá estuvo llorando por ti

L- ¿En serio? – el pequeño asintió - y dónde está ahora

O- En su cuarto durmiendo

L- Iré a verlo

O- Yo estaré aquí viendo la t.v.

Leo bajo a su hijo y se dirigió al cuarto de Raph, entró y cerró la puerta, lo vio descansando tranquilamente, él se acercó y lo movió ligeramente, el de rojo despertó y se talló los ojos y lo vio

R- Leo, al fin llegas

L- Tenemos que hablar – dio una breve pausa – recuerdas que estos años juramos que íbamos a ser sinceros?

R- S-sí

L- Bueno... yo... ehm, Karai se metió con migo ayer en la noche

R- ¡¿Qué?!

L- No lo hice por cuenta propia; ella me drogó y abuso de mí, Karai quiere separarme de ti

R- P-pero... ¿aún me amas?

L- Con toda mi alma – lo beso tiernamente, el temperamental se refugió en los brazos de su líder protector

R- Leo, dijiste que siempre nos protegerías ¿verdad?

L- Siempre

R- También tengo algo que decirte...


	21. 21

R- ... Slash me amenazó y abusó de mí

L- ¿¡Cómo dices!?

R- Él quiere tener un hijo de mí y... ayer que no estuviste me sometió a eso, dijo que si no cooperaba le haría daño a Orión

L- Eso jamás, cuida de Orión, iré directo con Slash

Leo salía del cuarto, mientras que Raph llamaba a Orión para que no fuera un blanco fácil; el líder se dirigió al pequeño lugar, Leonardo entró abruptamente 

L- ¡Slash! – exclamó

Sl- Qué? – dijo desde su lugar

L- Te advertí que dejaras en paz a Raphael – apuntó con su katana

Sl- Muy tarde, seguramente Raph ya está esperando un hijo de mío y de él

L- Piensa lo que quieras, pero Raphael es solo mío

Sl- Karai me garantizó que Raph sería mío y estaría conmigo

L- Qué mal para ustedes dos, Raph desde hace algunas semanas ya está embarazado de mí

SL- No te salvas por completo, aún queda ella – era cierto, no podía cantar victoria aun, después de lo que sucedió – pero bien, me largaré de aquí. Entiendo que Raphael nunca será mío – dijo con una expresión triste, suspiro y se levantó, luego tomo todas sus cosas, no hacía falta para dañar a Orión, de todas formas no podría vencer a Leo después de todo lo que le había hecho a su amado, era mejor no arriesgar y mejor salir como un cobarde y con la poca dignidad salió de la alcantarilla.

M- Y eso fue lo que sucedió – dijo mientras se limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban en su rostro

A- Solo es un mal entendido, si quieres yo puedo traer a Donnie para que le expliques todo con toda tranquilidad y calma

M- Crees que venga?

A- Supongo, yo lo convenceré

M- Gracias Abril

Abril fue al laboratorio del esbelto, Abril tardó un poco en convencer a su amigo de purpura, pero al fin lo logro, éste en silencio y con una mirada seria se dirigió al cuarto de Mikey, entró y en silencio se colocó frente a Mikey

M- Lamento si tu pusiste extremadamente celoso por Cabeza de piel, pero quiero decirte algo – suspiro – yo también lo estuve cuando estuviste enamorado de Abril, sin embargo yo no te reclamé nada, y aun así te acepte por todo lo que hiciste, porque te amaba

D- ... en serio? – comenzó a sentirse mal por lo que le había dicho hace un momento a Mikey

M- Sí, ahora vienes tú y me reclamas por haber sentido algo por Cabeza de piel... sabiendo que yo a quien amo es a ti

D-... Mikey, yo... lo siento, en serio lo siento por lo que te hice – lo abrazo para consolarlo – fui un tonto por dejar que mis celos me invadieran, por favor perdóname por cómo te traté

M- Te perdono – sonrió un poco, Don le limpió las pocas lagrimas que manchaban su rostro, y después le deposito un dulce beso en los labios

Una semana después, Karai se hizo unos estudios en el laboratorio de Donnie, para comprobar si estaba embarazada, a lo que resulto ser negativo

K- ¡Mientes! – exclamó eufórica

D- No es cierto, aquí dicen los resultados

K- Es una completa mentira

D- De acuerdo... no te dije la verdad por completo – suspiro - ... tú eres... estéril

K- ¡¿Qué?!

D- Así como lo escuchaste

Karai muy desconsolada y furiosa se fue al cuarto del dojo, donde lloro desconsoladamente, su maligno plan había fallado, ahora sí, nadie podía separara a Leo y Raph de su amor. 

Un día después, Donatello llevó a Mikey a un lugar apartado, el esbelto tomo aire para tranquilizar sus nervios y luego se colocó de rodillas (en una posa de pedir matrimonio)

D- Mikey – añadió una sonrisa nerviosa - ¿te casarías conmigo? – dijo mientras le mostraba la cajita y la abría al mismo tiempo dejando ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso

M- Ay Donnie – se le salieron un par de lágrimas – sí.... Sí quiero – y luego lo abrazo lleno de alegría y de amor

D- Me alegro que aceptaras – los dos se unieron en un beso apasionante


	22. 22

DOS LARGOS MESES DESPUÉS

A Mikey y a Raph ya se les notaba la pancita; mientras que Donatello comenzó a preparar la boda entre él y su amado de naranja, cuando ya estuvo todo listo y preparado, Mikey por cuenta propia decidió llevar un vestido y Don un traje de negro.

En el dojo, fue una vez más el centro de la ceremonia de los dos, luego de que Splinter mencionara las típicas palabras del compromiso, los dos se besaron muy apasionadamente, y acto seguido se dispusieron a festejar.

O- Mami, eso significa que también tender un primo – dijo mientras miraba el vientre de Mikey

R- Así es – añadió una sonrisa - ahora ya no estarás completamente solo

O- Yupii! – después se fue a comer un poco de pastel que Abril y Casey habían preparado para la boda, luego Leo se acercó a Raph para abrazarlo y besarlo por detrás de su nuca

L- ¿Ves, Raph? Mikey si quiso usar un vestido

R- No me compares con él ¬¬

L- Okay..., lo siento Raphie jiji

R- *Regreso a verlo enternecido* - Leo, crees que sea bueno sacar una radiografía de nuestro bebé 

L- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo? – comenzó a preocuparse

R- Es que... siento un poco más grande mi vientre que el de Mikey

L- Y dices que no comparé – el líder recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte del de rojo - ¡Auch! Lo siento y sí, creo que sería una buena idea, se lo pediré a Don cuando termine todo el festejo

R- Gracias

Mientras tanto, Miguel Ángel abrazo a Abril y a Casey por hacerles un pastel

M- Gracias chicos

C-De... nada Mikey.... Solo no aprietes... tanto

M- Upss! Lo siento

A-Me alegro que te gustara nuestro regalo

M- Si y mucho

D- Oye Mkey

M- ¿Sí amor?

D- Vamos a tomarnos una foto para el recuerdo

M- Oki n.n

Durante del festejo de la boda; Karai agrego unas pocas gotas de mutageno a la bebida de Raph, es obvio que nadie se percató de eso, y sin ver la maldad que había frente a él, Raph siguió por tomar su bebida, sin saber lo que su hermana humana había hecho, sin embargo no ocurrió nada malo para suerte de Raph y para la desgracia de Karai; después de que terminara el día de la celebración pasaron tres días consecutivos, Leo hablo con Donnie sobre la radiografía que podría hacerles a sus parejas, el científico acepto, pues también quería ver cuantos venían en el vientre de su pecoso; Donatello comenzó a hacer la máquina especial para la radiografía y una semana después ya estaba creada, el de púrpura citó a los dos omegas en el laboratorio.

D- Primero tu amor

M- Oki

D- Colócate aquí – apuntó a una camilla, acto seguido sacó su aparato, después le puso un poco de gel en el vientre del pecoso, después acercó una extensión y en la pantalla una imagen se hizo ver.

M- ¿Ese es nuestro bebé?

D- Así es corazón

M- Es hermoso y es niña o niño??

D- Eso lo sabremos hasta que nazca

M- Oww... va a tardar mucho

D- Tendrás que ser paciente 

M- Okay u_u – él se bajó de la camilla

D- Ahora vas tu Raph – el temperamental también se subió a la camilla, Don una vez puso un poco de gel en el vientre de éste, luego acercó la extensión y en la pantalla apareció una imagen – S-son... son dos, felicidades, tendrán gemelos

R- Por esa razón lo sentía un poco más grande

L- Y no sabes qué son?

D- No, también tendrán que esperar – Don se quedó mirando detenidamente la imagen – Que raro – dijo mientras se quedaba lívido ante lo que veía

L- ¿Dijiste algo?

D- N-no, nada... todo está bien aquí – soltó una risita nerviosa

R- ¿Estás seguro?

D- Sí – siguió riendo y luego apago la máquina abruptamente, a lo que Leo y Raph fruncieron el ceño ante su comportamiento


End file.
